Sweet Dreams
by Airu74
Summary: Roxas was shocked as he stared at the scene before him. Sora was on the ground and standing in front of him at the same time, or was that Vanitas? "Now Kitty your chose, I can be the best dream you've ever had or I can be your worst nightmare." Before Roxas could even talk Sora was in front of Vanitas growling, "Go to hell.."
1. Prologue: NightNight

***Sweet Dreams***

**Prologue- Night-Night **

* * *

"Goodnight" Roxas called out to his family as he left the family room.

He walked upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him as he sunk down onto the floor. He was happy he got through a whole day with Sora without doing anything too stupid. He tripped, blushed, and stuttered a few times but that was better then he had ever done. He sighed again this was getting worse.

You see Roxas Stife has a slight little small micro sized crush on this boy named Sora Lionheart. Sora was so cute and nice and kind and caring and so very very hot! Roxas sighed yet again as he got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He had to get over Sora because he never notices Roxas. The only reason Sora is talking to Roxas is because they are doing a project together in class. Roxas has had this crush for about 8 years. He really likes Sora and tried all these years to get Sora's attention but it never worked.

There are two big problems with this. A) They are both boys so yeah that explains it self. B) Sora has a girlfriend. Her name is Kairi Flowers. That is the biggest problem too. Kairi is like prefect for him. She has pretty blue eyes, shoulder length crimson hair, beautiful creamy colored skin and a good figure. She was one of the most wanted girls in school so she deserved Sora. As much as he hated it they fit together like two pieces to a puzzle they were the perfect couple.

Compared to her Roxas was ugly. That's how he felt and would always feel. He got out of the shower and walked into his room with a towel around his waist and hair. A knock on the door made him turn around to look at it.

"Roxas it's Aqua" She said from behind the door.

"Come in" Roxas said as he pulled on some shorts.

"Roxas how did it go?!" Aqua asked with hope coating her voice.

"Bad" Roxas said as he pulled on a shirt.

"What happened? Omg Cloud come in it went bad!" Aqua said as cloud walked in.

"Roxas did he hurt you? Do I have to take Leon's guns and shoot up his house? Did he rape you?!?!?!?! OMG do you need to go to the hospital to get checked? Did he embarrass you? Oh just wait til I get my hands on that son of a-" Cloud was stopped by a blushing Roxas.

"No to all of that!" Roxas said as he sighed.

"What happened then?" Aqua asked

"Well he didn't even notice me when we were working he only talked to Kairi the whole and when he did say something I blushed and stuttered then when we had to go to the front to present what we had so far I tripped and bumped into him making him bump into Kairi who fell onto Riku who hit Hayner's project that fell onto Namine who fell back onto Olette who knocked over Selphie who fell onto Rai who fell onto Fuu's table and knocked her back so that she knocked over Seifer who knocked over Tidus who dropped something into his test tube and made it blow up in Xion's face who jumped up knocked over Axel who fell on Larxene who punched him and made him jump up and fall on Vexen who fell onto Marluxia who the knocked over Zexion and Demyx's table which made them fall on each other and blush and then yuffie jumped up and squealed hitting Wakka in the face." Roxas said in one go.

"Wow, who wasn't a part of it?" Cloud asked

"Um….Vivi was not hit" Roxas said

"Roxas tomorrow I will teach you how to walk in a straight line and how to get up out of a chair." Aqua said with a happy smile on her face.

"And I will teach you how to shoot guns!" Cloud said

"Last time you did it went horrible!!!" Roxas yelled. Lets just say roxas knows why Xigbar wears an eye patch.

"Roxas it's ok. Maybe tomorrow will be better." Aqua said with new hope in her eyes.

"Hopefully" Roxas said as he dried his hair with the sky blue towel.

"Goodnight Rox~" Aqua said as she left.

"Night Rox" Cloud said

"Night" Roxas as he turned around.

"And Roxas if you want me to shoot up his house I will totally do it" Cloud said

"Get Out!!!!!!" Roxas said as he blushed and threw a pillow at the door that Cloud closed quickly.

Roxas turned off his light and crawled into bed. He got under his black cover and wrapped him self in it. Roxas had his crush ever since he was 7 years old. He was now 15 and still couldn't get his crush to notice him. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

_*His Dreams( Or is it?)_

Roxas woke up with a smile as he got out of bed. He scratched in between his cream colored cat ears and yawned. He walked to his bathroom to take a shower as his cream colored tail swayed as he walked. After putting on his uniform: Black pants, white button up shirt and blue tie, he walked down stairs. His whole family had light brown ears or cream ones.

His dad had light brown ears and his mom had cream ones. Light brown ears: Cloud and Zack and Cream ears: Roxas and Aqua. He smiled as he sat down with his family to eat breakfast.

_*Time skip*_

At school everyone was like that too. They had ears and tails of different kinds. He was about to talk to his friends when…..

"Roxy!!!!!" He turned to see Sora run up to him and glomp him.

"Sora?!" Roxas was confused this whole dream was weird.

"Yes babe?" Sora said as he smiled at him

"Huh?" Roxas asked freaked out.

"I missed you last night" Sora said as he licked Roxas mouth.

Roxas was just wide eyed as Sora smirked. He then kissed Roxas who just melted and kissed back. Sora licked at Roxas mouth as Roxas opened. Sora let his tongue in as he explored the wet cave filling Roxas mouth with the taste of cinnamon. Sora heavily kissed Roxas a bit more before he pulled away licking away the saliva trail that followed.

"Um you still taste like vanilla" Sora said as Roxas was blown away.

"Why does this feel so real?" He whispered still in shock.

"Beacause it i-" Sora was interrupted

_*Wake up time?*_

"Roxas get up" Aqua said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He asked

"Time for school" She said as she walked to the door with feline grace.

"Why does she move like that" He said so low it was impossible to hear from across the room.

"I always have moved like this" Aqua said and then covered her mouth.

"What?" Roxas asked as he looked up to see she was gone in the snap of a finger.

He then looked outside to see Riku barking at a cat on his lawn. Roxas looked very surprised then Riku looked up and made eye contact with Roxas, He then stopped and sprinted into his house with wide eyes. Roxas head was spinning as he saw a bird on a tree. He smiled finally something normal. Then after he blinked there was a Olette sitting there. She saw him and jumped down and ran.

"This feels like my dream" He whispered as he put some things together in his head. Aqua was acting like a cat, Riku was barking like a dog, and Olette turned from a bird to a human in front of him. Either he was going crazy or everybody else was animals!!!!!!!

"Cloud!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled he had to get to the bottom of this and Cloud never lied to him.

"Was everyone some kind of animal?" He thought and his stomach flipped when something in his mind said back in a cat like tone.

"Everyone always has been and so are you" It purred as Roxas eyes widened.

"What the He-l is going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he felt like the voice was telling the truth. It made his stomach churn as he threw up. Something inside of him was trying to come out but what was it?

* * *

Me: I hope you like it!

Yuffie: Yeah I hope you like it!

Me: Please Read and Review! (^-^)

Yuffie: Yea so we can get more boy on boy action!!! *Squeals*

Me: Oh yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly….

Yuffie: Until next time I'm out! *Poofs away*

Me: Bye! Oh and check out my poll on my page!


	2. Chap 1: Hairball! & First

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter1: Hairball?! & First**

_**Note: I worked hard on this for you guys so enjoy!**_

* * *

Roxas started hacking up bits of hair. What ever was in his throat was fuzzy and felt nasty. This just felt weird and he hated every second of it. What heck was going on and why did he want some fish? FISH? What heck did that have to do with anything!!! Here he was hacking up a hairball and he was thinking about FISH!!!!!!!!

Wait a hairball? Roxas looked down and sure enough he found a big ball of hair?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Roxas what is it?" Cloud asked as he looked into Roxas room.

"Cloud can you tell me something?" Roxas asked. Cloud was on the other side of the room so he couldn't see roxas face or the hairball.

"What is it?" Cloud asked again.

"WHY IN THE WORLD AM I HACKING UP HAIRBALLS!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled as he turned around to face cloud who looked shocked.

"For real?!?!" Cloud asked happily.

"Do you see this?!" Roxas asked as he shoed cloud the hairball. It was big and had a lot of blond hair in it.

"Finally!" Cloud yelled as he ran downstairs.

Roxas sighed as he got out of bed to get a mop. As he went downstairs he saw cloud jumping around in the living room while everyone just stared at him.

"It happened finally he is awakening!" Aqua said happily as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Can we tell him!" Cloud asked

"Not yet wait until he gets the other things" Maria, their mom, said as she ran her hands through her long purple hair and sighed.

"Fine" Aqua said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey Zack wake up" Cloud said as he stood behind the couch and stared at Zack who was sleeping with his head hanging off the back of the couch.

"Why are you so jumpy in the morning Zack grumbled as he opened his eyes and stared at Cloud.

"I wish I had got red eyes like you and Aqua" Cloud said softly as he stared at Zack's eyes.

"I wish I had blue eyes like dad" Aqua huffed still pouting.

"You always say that" Zack said as he leaned up kissed Cloud on the forehead and then got off the couch.

"Zack!" Cloud said as he blushed and pouted.

"Time to get ready for school" He said as he left the room.

"Yay, school means I can see Terra!!!!!" Aqua squealed as she ran up stairs.

"Always kissing my forehead" Cloud grumbled as he walked up stairs blushing.

"Honey wake up!" Maria screamed as she smacked him on the head.

Daichi, their dad, jumped up clutching his blond hair on his head in pain.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around at the empty room.

* * *

Roxas grumbled as they walked to the bus stop and sat on a bench. He was annoyed as Aqua kept giving him looks and smiling. Zack was getting talked to by Cloud about how kissing is deadly.

"Roxas" Aqua said as he turned to her.

"What?" He asked as he glared at her.

"We'll let you know about it later" She said sweetly as she gave him a soft smile.

"Ok" Roxas said as he sighed.

Aqua was nice and hyper a lot of the time but she could get serious when ever she wanted to. When she was serious she usual helped people clam down. But it never last that long.

"And later you shall learn how to walk in a straight line!" She said happily with a grin. She was hyper again.

The bus stopped at the bus stop as they got into the bus. Zack went to the back with the seniors and took a seat talking to some girl. Then Cloud went with the juniors and sat next Leon. Aqua happily ran to the sophomores and jumped onto Terra. Roxas walked over to the freshmen and sat next to Axel.

"So Rox you ok?" Axel asked

"No everything is just so weird" Roxas said as he turned to axel and laughed.

"What?" Axel asked Roxas just kept laughing.

"Your (Laugh) Nose (Laugh) Is Huge!!!!" Roxas said as he laughed some more.

"Well you are the one who pushed into Larxene, My nose is broken and in these stupid bandages!" Axel said

"Yeah, sorry about that" Roxas said as he calmed down.

"Well, at least I got you to smile" Axel said as he grinned at Roxas.

"Yeah, Thanks Ax" Roxas said as he smiled. This was his first time smiling this whole day, it didn't last long.

"Sora hurry up" Riku said as he pushed through people to get to Kairi, who had already been on the bus.

"I'm trying!" Sora said as he tried to get through the people pushing through the aisle.

The people swayed and moved blocking Sora from Riku and Kairi. He tried again to get to them and then it happened. Someone pushed him back and he tripped and fell into the worst possible place. As his foot slipped he fell sideways and onto someone's lap. Oh, but not anywhere his face fell right in between Roxas legs. Right there on Roxas crotch and everything stopped. Everyone stared at them as Roxas looked overly surprised with big eyes and his hands over his mouth. Sora gasped as he slowly understood what happened. Everyone just watched and waited to see what happened.

The clock was ticking and if they didn't move people would think something was up.

Roxas was the reddest red you would ever see as Sora got up. Sora stared at him for awhile and then blushed a little before….

"I AM SO VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled as he stood up and bowed,

Roxas was flabbergasted as Sora apologized over and over again.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you, I am so sorry Roxas I didn't mean to, I fell it was an accident, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I will do anything to make it up to you." Sora went on and on.

"Sora" Roxas said lightly as Sora shut up.

"Yes?" Sora asked

"I'm ok" Roxas said as he looked down and was playing with his fingers.

"Really?" Sora asked

Roxas just nodded as Sora smiled.

"Ok, and I'm sorry" Sora said as he rushed through the still unmoving crowd and got to his seat.

Slowly everyone soon stopped staring and started to move to their seats. It was quiet as they moved until they were seated. Then there was a lot of talking going on.

"Rox?" Axel asked Roxas who still had his head down playing with his fingers.

"Sora are you ok?" Kairi asked as Sora nodded

"Good" She said as she gave him a kiss and smiled.

"Sora enjoyed that" Riku told Tidus who nodded in response.

"Axel" Roxas said as he looked up with a smile that made his whole face light up. His eyes danced with hope and his face showed pure happiness.

"He knows my name"

* * *

"Olette that was you on that tree!" Roxas said as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"No it was not I was at home and I'm not a bird." She said as Hanyer just sighed.

"Enough of this let's just get to lunch" He said

"Fine" Roxas grumbled

"Oh yeah, Roxas I bet you loved when Sora fell on you!" Larxene said with a smirk.

"He knows my name so there is still hope" Roxas said as they walked into the lunchroom.

Right then when they walked in Roxas fell backwards. The reason was right on top of him. Sora was on him wide-eyed as their lips were together. Roxas stomach did flips as Sora didn't pull away. They were looking at each other with big eyes and the lunchroom was extremely silent. Sora tasted just like he did in the dream. Roxas face grew hot as Sora's hand caressed his side gently. The taste of vanilla and cinnamon mixed as Sora tongue slowly licked Roxas lips before Roxas gasped.

Sora slowly pulled away and got up blushing.

"Roxas are you ok?" Namine asked as she pulled him up.

He just stared at nothing. Aqua, Cloud, and Zack got up and ran over to him well Zack didn't run.

"Roxas come here" Aqua said as she hugged him tightly.

"Sora what happened?" Kairi asked a little upset.

"We fell" Sora said as he looked over at Kairi and smiled.

"It's ok" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Roxas was spaced out as he looked at Sora. At first he was staring at him then he just turned away. He watched as Sora grabbed Kairi and kissed her.

His heart ached as he held onto Aqua and whispered three words.

"My first kiss" That was all it took for Axel to get upset.

"What?" Aqua was shocked as he cried and said.

"Get me out of here" Aqua quickly got him out of there.

The girls followed Aqua as the guys stayed behind. Terra, Zack, Cloud, Hayner, Seifer, Rai, Pence, Axel. and Demyx stood there fuming.

"Sora" Axel said as he turned around to them.

"What?" Sora asked

"You little son of a bit-h you are going down." Cloud said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What did I do?" Sora asked

"You took Roxas's first" Zack said as he glared.

"He didn't seem to mind" Sora said as Axel growled.

"Then why did he leave out crying?!" Axel barked at him.

"Crying?!" Sora asked looking around.

"I am going to make you pay" Terra said with a smirk.

"Hey Sora didn't try to" Tidus said

"Yeah but he sure didn't care about how Roxas felt after the fact." Hanyer said with his fists clenched.

"It's was an accident" Riku said

"But he still hurt Roxas feelings" Demyx said as he glared at Sora.

"I am going to beat the stuffing out of you!" Axel said as he walked over to Sora.

): ): ): ): ): ):

Roxas could feel and hear the exact second his heart broke. There was a dull throb where his heart was. The last shreds of hope gone and now it was just pain. The pain of losing his 8 year long crush, losing hope, losing his mind, losing his first kiss, and losing…..his heart. His heart felt empty like it was gone and he was heartless. The tears that came down his cheeks were never going to stop because his heart was broken. The sadness of a one-sided love that he held in for 8 years was now coming out. His head hurt but that didn't matter because where his heart used to be hurt more. As the girls cooed at him and tried to stop his crying he felt even sadder. He was so weak. To give away his heart to someone who didn't care about him was the worst thing to do. To let Sora drag him this low was just sad.

He always told himself a quote that he should have listened to. "Don't give away your heart because true love only happens in fairytales."

He felt pitiful and dumb. He was now scarred and heartless. He was the lowest of the low. He was a nobody.

* * *

Me: Wow the ending was sad…..

Yuffie: The boyxboy action was good though.

Me: Yeah, anyway thanks to all that reviewed, alerted, favorited and all that stuff to this story.

Yuffie: Shino159 knew it was a hairball!

Me: Yay for you and you were my first reviewer. So……

Yuffie: You get to have your very own person in this story!

Me: If you want that is. Oh, and I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!

Yuffie: What was that about?

Me: Mansex said yell when ever you say KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!

Yuffie: Ok…. Well Read &Review peeps!

Me: Or I will get Cloud to get those guns and shoot up your house.

Yuffie: Cloud knows were everyone but Sora lives.

Me: Yeah so beware of Cloud

Cloud: You called?Me & Yuffie: See he's at my house. O.O


	3. Chap 2: Meows & Fight!

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter 2: Meows & Fight!**

_**Note: To all my awesome fans enjoy!**_

* * *

"Roxas calm down" Aqua said as she rubbed his back and wiped away his tears.

The girls were all outside in the garden trying to calm the broken hearted boy down. He was sobbing uncontrollably and clutching his heart. He was shaking as they whispered calming words to him.

"Roxas it's ok" Namine said

"It hurts" He whispered as he sobbed.

"I know how you feel" Namine said as she sat next to him and enveloped him in a hug. Namine used to have a crush on Kairi until one day when she confessed she was turned down and it broke her heart.

"Namine…." Roxas said as he hugged onto her tightly.

"It's ok you can't let Sora see you this broken" Namine said as she smiled at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok" Roxas said but he did not stop crying.

"You guys know that Axel is going to beat Sora to a pulp right?" Larxene said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh snap!" Olette said as she stood up.

"Let's get going before they start fighting" Aqua said as they all nodded.

"Roxas come on let's go" Namine said as she pulled him up and they all sprinted to the lunchroom.

Roxas didn't want to go back to Sora he never wanted to see him again. His heart still ached and he was still crying. The tears felt like they were endless and would never stop and that just made him sadder. Why was life hurting him so badly? When they made it to the lunchroom it was too late.

****************

As Axel walked over to Sora, Kairi moved out of the way.

"Axel calm down" Sora said as he got closer.

"I'll calm down as soon as Roxas stops crying!" Axel barked at him.

"Maybe he did already" Sora said as Axel was only a little bit away from him.

"When your heart breaks you didn't get over it quickly you idiot." Axel said as he walked right in front of Sora.

"Heart breaks?" Sora said shocked as a fist connected with his face.

Sora fell onto the ground as Axel jumped on top of him and started to punch him over and over again.

"No stop!!!!" Roxas screamed as he ran over to them.

After Axel hit Sora it turned into an all out brawl. Punches were being thrown and people were getting stomped as they fought eachother. Roxas did not want this. He watched as Sora kicked Axel off of him and they continued to fight.

Sora had kicked Axel down and was now punching him. But roxas had enough when he saw Cloud and Leon fighting each other!

"I can't take it" Roxas thought as he pushed through the people and got to Sora off of Axel.

"Keep your freaking hands off of my best friend!" Roxas screamed as everyone stopped and got quiet.

"Roxas I…" Sora was cut off by Roxas who was still crying and fuming.

"Shut the h*ll up and keep your fu*king hands to your godda*n self you a*shole motherf*cker!" Roxas yelled as everyone had wide eyes and he pulled up Axel and turned to Sora.

"Go burn in h*ll f*cking bi*ch" Roxas said as he left the lunchroom and everyone was silent.

Tears slowly rolled down Sora cheeks for a reason he didn't understand.

*************

"Making me cry and stuff" Roxas grumbled as he walked down the walkway into the garden of the school.

He sighed as he sat down by the fountain in the middle of the garden. He watched as water fell from the spray that was going up and into the little dish full of water. He touched the water lightly as he watched his refection copy him. He was still crying and he didn't even notice. He tried hard to stop the flow but it was unstoppable. He just let them fall into the fountain as he sadly looked at him self in the water.

"You know it's weird to see you cry" A smooth voice said as Roxas turned around and gasped.

"Who are you?" He asked as the boy gave him a wolfish grin.

"Well Roxas Stife I am Vanitas Kyohaku nice to meet you" Vanitas said as he grinned. He looked like Sora! He had black hair and dark blue eyes but that was all that was different except for the aura around him. He felt different and not all innocent like Sora felt.

"Hello…" Roxas said as Vanitas grinned bigger.

"You like just like a little baby" Vanitas said as he patted Roxas head and smiled.

"Do not!" Roxas said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

Then Vanitas started cooing at him and then tickled him.

"Stop!!" Roxas said as he laughed and tried to move away from him.

"OK" Vanitas said as he stopped and stepped back.

"What was that for?!" Roxas screamed

"You smiled" Vanitas said with a grin.

"I did?" Roxas asked

"And your not crying anymore" Vanitas said happily. Roxas touched his face and then looked up at Vanitas.

"Thank you" Roxas said as he smiled.

"It was my pleasure" Vanitas said as he ruffled Roxas hair.

"Your pleasure?" Roxas asked before a meow escaped his lips.

"A cat" Vanitas whispered before he laughed.

"That's not funny" Roxas said with a pout as Vanitas gave another wolfish grin.

"But it is my little kitty cat" Vanitas said as he scratched behind Roxas ears.

Roxas purred and leaned into the touch. It felt extremely good and he loved it. But why was he meowing and purring?!

"Good boy" Vanitas said as he grinned.

Vanitas stopped and Roxas whined as he pouted.

"Roxas it's almost time to go home." Vanitas said with a smile "Can I walk you home?"

"Um….." Roxas said looking down.

***************

"Vanitas where the heck are you!" A person said as he ran into a quiet lunchroom.

"Roxas?" Aqua asked

"Who?" He asked

"Roxas are you ok?" Olette asked

"I'm not this Roxas person my name is Ventus Fuyu" He said before he started to look around.

"Who the heck is Vanitas?" Axel asked

"My friend that has disappeared" Ven said as he looked over at Sora.

"Hey you" He said pointing at Sora.

Sora looked up at him and gasped.

"You look just like him" Ven said with a smile.

The boy looked just like Roxas only darker blond hair and lighter blue eyes.

"What the?" Sora asked

"Well bye-bye" He said as he turned and ran away.

"Hey wait!" Sora said as the bell rang and the boy was gone.

****************

"Wait… Why are you here I haven't seen you here before" Roxas said as Vanitas looked down.

"You really don't know" He whispered

"What?" Roxas asked

"Because starting tomorrow I am going to be going to this school" Vanitas said with a smirk as he flicked Roxas nose.

"This school?" Roxas asked

"Yeah… Maybe I'll walk you home tomorrow, Bye!" Vanitas said before he left in a flash.

"Have I met him before?" Roxas said to himself as he thought about Vanitas.

"VANITAS WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!" Ventus said as he ran right past Roxas.

When he ran past Roxas felt a shock go up his body and he turned to look at the boy.

"What in the world?" Roxas whispered as he looked at a boy who looked just like him running towards Vanitas.

He felt a slight head ache as he hissed and turned on his heel to walk home. It was going to be five minutes before anyone got out side and he could be home before Aqua, Cloud, and Zack got there. So he got up and headed straight home. His head was throbbing and he need to lay down. Today was the worst day ever.

* * *

Roxas walked into the house and was crushed into a hug from his mom.

"Honey how was your day and why are you here early I was just making some sea-salt ice cream for you" Maria said as she released him.

"Mom can we go and talk in the living room I have something to tell you" Roxas said as she smiled at him.

"Sure honey" She said as they walked into the living room and sat down on the big cream sofa.

Roxas played with his fingers as Maria calmly waited. He felt scared about what she would say to him. Would she hate him or accept him. He only had one way to find out. So he took a deep breath and turned to her with his head still down.

"Mom I can tell you anything right?" Roxas asked

"Yes you can honey" She said concern written all over her face.

"You will never hate me right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Honey did someone hurt you?" She asked her hand on his shoulder.

"Not physically" He said

"Sexually?" She asked her voice shaking

"No, Emotionally" He said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Who was their name?" She asked as he felt tears in his eyes.

He could easily tell her it was a girl and lie but he didn't want to he wanted her to know.

As they sat in silence you could hear Roxas holding back a sob and his mother shaking breathes. She calmed her self down as she waited on him.

As he rubbed away at his eyes he could tell that the tears were not going to stop. So he took a deep breath and said lowly.

"Sora" Was the quiet answer.

"Well-" Her talking was cut off by the house phone ringing.

Roxas sat there as Maria got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Is Roxas there!" Aqua's panicked voice asked

"Yes, why?" She asked

"Because we could not find him" Aqua's happy voice said.

"Well he got here about 5 minutes ago." She said

"I'm glad, Tell him He is in trouble when I get home" Aqua said

"Ok honey, see you soon" Maria said with a smile.

"Yeah, See you soon" Aqua said before the phone went dead.

Maria hung the phone up and she grabbed some ice cream. She brought the two bowls into the living room at handed one to Roxas. Roxas poked at it before Maria stated talking again.

"So Roxas tell me more about this Sora girl" Maria said as she at a spoonful of ice cream.

"Mom what do you want to know?" Roxas asked

"Just her looks and how she acts" Maria said as she ate more ice cream.

"Sora has brown hair, tan skin, big ocean blue eyes, and Sora is cheerful, nice, not that bright, but Sora makes up for it by having a kind heart and being smart when it comes to small things." Roxas said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She sounds nice" Maria said

"Mom" Roxas said as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

He was about to do something he worked so hard trying not to do. His heart ached and his hands became sweaty. He licked his lips and swallowed a lump in his throat. The cold from the ice cream crawled onto his hands as he took a breath and said some thing that he has known for 8 whole years.

"Sora is a he and I'm bisexual" He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Her mouth formed a big "O" as she dropped her bowl of ice cream. Her face looked shocked and her eyes were wide. Roxas shut his eyes and looked down. He knew she would hate him he just can't have anything right in his life. What sin did he do that made him suffer this badly? Was his heart going to break twice in one day was he always going to feel this pain. As he closed his eyes Vanitas face flashed in front of him. He gave a weak smile and thought " Well not everyone will think of me as important like he did."

* * *

Me: New people!!!

Yuffie: Yay!

Me: They are awesome!

Yuffie: Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Me: I worked hard to get this out quickly for all my peoples who read.

Yuffie: And Sora got a little roughed up for breaking Roxy's heart.

Me: Yeah but now Roxas can be with different people because Sora has broken his heart.

Yuffie: I wonder who though?

Me: Read & Review!

Yuffie: Or I will get Axel on you!

Me: I don't own nothing! Bye!

Yuffie: Peace!


	4. Chap 3: What?

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter3: What? **

* * *

Roxas giggled as he talked to Namine on the phone. He was laying on his bed with his head hanging off the edge holding his cell phone to his ear.

"So guess what?" Roxas said as he stared at the wall.

"What?" Namine asked

"I told my mom" Roxas said as he heard Namine gasp.

"But Roxas you kept it a secret since like forever!" She said panicking.

"I know, calm down Nami" Roxas said as he sighed.

"So what happened?" Namine asked

"Well…." Roxas began.

_Flashback~_

"_You are?" Maria asked as she put a hand over her heart to try and calm down._

"_Yeah I bet you hate me now" Roxas said softly as he looked down._

"_Hate you?" She said shocked that he would ever even think that._

"_Yeah because I'm not supposed like boys it's unnatural" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks._

_They sat in the eerily quiet room and just listened to the sound of the water boiling on the stove. Roxas was mad at himself. He had been crying so much lately it was getting on his nerves. The way people easily effected him was a very unnerving feeling. He looked down at his bowl of ice cream. It was melted and his fingers were numb from holding the bowl this whole time._

_He slowly put the bowl on the table as his mother cleared her throat to speak._

"_Roxas" She began in her sweet motherly voice that sound almost amused._

"_Hum" Roxas said he looked at her surprised she was smiling at him._

"_I still love you" She said as she gathered him in her arms and hugged him lovingly._

"_But how can you love someone like me?" He asked_

"_Because I believe that love has now boundaries" She said " I will always love you no matter what" _

_Roxas cried hard as he held onto his mom and hugged her tightly. He let out everything at that moment and embraced the love that she was giving him. To get everything off his chest would be the best thing to do so he did. He told her about his 8 year long crush, them being partners, the bus, the cafeteria, and for some odd reason he didn't even understand he talked about Vanitas._

"_Thanks" Roxas said as he gave her one more squeeze and then let go. He wiped away his tears and giggled._

""_What's funny?" She asked_

"_I've been crying like some little girl all day" He said as he blew his nose with some tissue from on the table next to him._

"_Everybody cries so it's ok" She said as a smirk came onto her face._

"_What?" He asked as she smirked some more._

"_So you're the uke in the relationship" She said as she giggled._

"_No I'm not I was just feeling too much emotion today" He said with a huff._

"_Sure, so do you like Vanitas… as a friend?" She asked as Roxas just nodded._

"_Yeah he's ok I guess but he called me kitty and made me meow and purr." He said as he sighed_

"_What?" She asked him as he looked at her with a questioning gaze._

"_He called me a kitty and I meowed and purred?" Roxas said_

"_He knows" She whispered_

"_What?" Roxas asked_

"_Oh um are you over Sora yet?" She asked_

"_Since it was a 8 year long crush I'm pretty sure I won't be over him for a while." Roxas said as he sighed._

"_Well as soon as you two are in love with each other I will wear this shirt!" Maria said as she pulled out a black shirt with white swirls going through it and the words "Sora and Roxas forever" in swirly writing on the front inside of a big red heart. She slipped onto her petite body and grinned at Roxas._

"_What the heck mom!" Roxas screamed as she pulled out another shirt._

"_This one is for Aqua she said she would love to have on of these!" Maria said happily._

"_Why do you have those?" Roxas asked looking at her like she was crazy._

"_I had them made the day that Cloud started to date Leon." She said with a knowing grin._

"_You know?" Roxas asked surprised._

"_Of course I'm not your mother for no reason" She said as she started to sniff the air._

"_Mom" Roxas said _

"_Yeah?" She asked _

"_Why the heck did you make those?" He asked_

"_Because I could feel the true love flowing through you two the moment you two looked into each others eyes." She said dreamily._

"_Mom the first thing Sora did when he looked me in the eyes was look at me like what the heck and walk back out the door talking to Kairi on the phone." Roxas said sadly._

"_Oh yeah Kairi, the girl little Nami-chan likes right." She said with the grinned still sitting on her face._

"_How did you know?" He asked as she just sniffed the air again and then turned to him._

"_Mama knows everything there is to know about her kids!" She exclaimed before something clicked in her brain._

"_Mom the waters burning" Roxas said just as she jumped and ran into the kitchen and turned the stove off. _

"_Man I hate when I burn water" Maria said with a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest._

_Roxas just sighed as he looked at his mom. She had a petite frame and was kind of short. Her long purple hair was hang down her back in elegant waves as it was held in a side ponytail by a white rose clip. Her ruby red eyes twinkled as she pouted at the pot. If you looked at Roxas and her you could tell they were family. He looked just like her._

"_Well bye mom" Roxas said as he ran up stairs to his room and sighed._

_End of Flashback ~_

"So she knows about us both?" Namine asked

"Yep" Roxas sighed into the phone.

"Well talk to you later ok" She said

"Yeah see you tomorrow" He said as she hung up.

Roxas got up and moved over to his drawers and pulled out some shorts and a shirt and walked into his bathroom to take a shower before he went to eat.

* * *

Roxas climbed up the stairs to his room as he said good night to his family.

After a long talk and some Aqua beating Roxas talked to everyone about everything and it was all ok. He sighed as he fell down onto bed to have a peaceful sleep or so he thought. He pulled his covers over himself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Me: Read& Review

Yuffie: Sorry it was short but her brother is trying to get her off.

Me: I promise next chap will be long and awesome.

Yuffie: Bye


	5. Chap 4: Growling & School Begins!

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter4: Growling & School Begins**

_**Note: Here is the long chapter! Oh and it's all thanks to my nice brother who kicked my other brother off the computer for me! Thanks big bro you Rock!**_

* * *

_***In Roxas dreams~**_

"You know this is real life Roxy right?" Sora asked as he tilted his head to the side in a cute manner.

"Sora what are you talking about?" Roxas asked

"You asked why this felt so real" Sora said confused.

"Oh" Roxas said as he looked down.

"SORA!!!" Roxas looked up with wide eyes as Sora was tackled.

"What the heck!" Sora said as he glared at the person on top of him.

Roxas just stared for awhile until a hand was waving in front of his face. He moved the hand and looked at the person with question in his eyes.

"Vanitas why are you here?" Roxas asked

"Because I had to stop Sora from kissing my boyfriend!" Vanitas said as he glared at Sora.

"Your boyfriend?" Roxas asked as he blushed extra extra red and looked down, his shoes suddenly became very interesting.

"Lair he's my boyfriend!" Sora said as he glared back a Vanitas.

"No, he isn't"

"Yes, he is"

"No, he isn't"

"Yes, he is"

"No, he isn't"

"Yes, he is"

"No, he isn't"

"YES, he is!"

"NO, he isn't"

"Roxas which one of us is your boyfriend?" They both asked as they turned to him.

"Um….." Roxas said as he looked up at them with panic written all over his face.

"Hey guys" Roxas turned to see that boy who looked just like him running toward them smiling.

Roxas clutched his head as the boy got closer. His head was throbbing and it hurt. His breath started coming out in pants as he gasped for air. He clutched his chest with one hand as he sunk down to the ground. He was gasping for air as he started to panic. Who was this boy and why was he doing this to him. It was like they didn't see him as they kept talking.

"Which one of us is Roxas boyfriend?" Sora asked the boy.

"Oh that would be-" Roxas didn't get to hear the rest as he passed out.

_***Wake up Time~**_

Roxas jumped up panting as he gasped for air. He looked around to see that it was kind of dark. He looked over at the clock to see that it was 4:37 am. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came out he was calmer as he sat down on his bed. He sat in the middle and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He laid his head down on his knees as he went through his mind to remember something. The boy who looked like him. He knew he saw him before when he was little. What was his name? He was having trouble as he caught a glimpse of the boy. Then something twitched in his head and he gasped.

"V….V…Ven!" He said as he remembered him.

"Ventus" Roxas whispered as he smiled. He and when met before but he didn't remember where or even how. It felt weird and then he remembered something. Vanitas. He was sure he had met him somewhere before because Vanitas knew him and he kind of felt like he knew Vanitas too. He sighed as he looked over at the clock it read 5:10 am.

"Guess I should surprise everyone and get ready early." Roxas said as he laughed a little and got up to get ready.

He picked up his school clothes as he walked into the bathroom. He striped off all of his clothes and turned on the shower. After it was warm enough he got in and moaned as the warm water rolled over his body. It felt good to wash away his dream as he cleaned him self. To not think about his life and just get smothered in the warm water. He got the shampoo and lathered up his hair. Then he started to scrub his body with his sponge covered in Honey and sea salt body wash. He hummed to himself as he cleaned and basked in the warmness of the water.

_**5:45 am **_

Roxas was downstairs making breakfast. He made bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, pancakes, sausages, and toast. He hummed to his self as he started to set the table. He got out some glasses and poured orange juice in Cloud's, apple juice in Aqua's, milk in Zack's, and grape juice in his own. He then dropped the things he used in the sink and turned the water on. He cleaned them with a smile on his face as he thought about what the day would bring. As he finished and wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing Aqua popped in.

"Who made food?" She asked as she looked around.

"Morning Aqua" Roxas said as Aqua stared at him.

"Who cooked and how long have you been up?" She asked.

"I cooked and since 4:37 am" Roxas said as he took a seat.

"You can cook and why were you up so early?" She asked as she sat down he dug in.

"Well since I was 10 and I had a weird about people being animals." Roxas said as he watch her twitch and shove more food down her throat.

Cloud walked in dragging Zack and smiled as he sat them down.

"Morning" Cloud said as he looked at Roxas with a questioning gaze.

"Morning, I cooked, and I woke up at 4:37 am because I had a weird dream." Roxas said before Cloud could even ask.

"You cooked, is it edible?" Zack said as he poked it.

"Yes and it's good just as Aqua" Roxas said as started to eat.

Aqua nodded before she went back to eating like a beast. Zack poked again before turning to Cloud. Cloud was happily eating. Zack turned back to his food and then at some of the pancake. His eyes widened as he at some more.

"I'm glad you guys like it." Roxas said before continued to eat.

_**6:25 am**_

"Roxas that was the best food I ever ate!" Aqua said as they sat in the family room.

"Roxas you have gone to the dark side" Maria said as sulked in the corner.

Roxas sweat-dropped as she pointed at him. She had been doing that ever since earlier when she ate some food and loved it. She was an great cook but was clumsy and her food didn't always come out the way she want them to. So now see was mad at him because he could cook.

"Time to go!" Cloud said as he stood up.

They all said their good byes and walked out the door. They walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Roxas hummed to him self as the other three just stared at him like he grew a second head. Roxas turned toward them with a smile on his face.

"What?" He asked happily.

"Well, you did a whole 360 from how you were yesterday" Zack said

"What made you so happy?" Cloud asked

"Roxas can finally walk in a straight line and knows how to get out of a chair now!" Aqua said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Well, yeah but that's not why I'm happy" Roxas said

"Oh, then why?" Aqua asked

"I just want to be happy now so I think about the good things in life." Roxas said as he started to hum some more.

"O….k" Cloud said as he just turned away from Roxas.

They sat there quietly and listened to Roxas hum. It was about 5 minutes until the bus came. Aqua was happy that Roxas was happy while Cloud and Zack just thought it was weird. Roxas could be emo some times so this was like a who new thing to them. They could see the bus in the distance and Cloud and Zack sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas said as he went into his backpack. He searched around for a bit before saying "aha!" and pulling out some Bentos. He handed them all one and smiled.

"Roxas?" Zack asked

"I made them for you guys" He said before getting up and walking onto the bus that had stopped in front of them.

Aqua, Cloud, and Zack jumped up and ran into the bus before it drove away. And trust me it will leave you with out a second thought. As everyone settled in the bus Roxas smiled at Axel.

"Why are you so darn happy?" Axel asked as he raised a brow.

"I just am oh and.. Here!" He said as he pulled out the Bento and gave it to Axel.

"Um.. Why are you giving me this?" Axel asked

"Because You stood up for me yesterday and you deserve it for being such a good friend!" Roxas said as he lent up and gave him a light peck on the cheek and then sat back down smiling.

"T…Thanks" Axel said as he scratched his cheek and a red tint painted them lightly.

"Your Welcome" Roxas said in a sing song voice.

Roxas started to sing softly to him self. His voice was sweet and soft and made Axel feel calm and relaxed. Axel just listened at first then he smiled and tapped Roxas on the shoulder when they were close to the school.

"Where did you learn to sing?" Axel asked

"I just started one day but I'm not that good." Roxas said as he blushed lightly and played with his fingers.

"What song were you singing?" Demyx, who was sitting behind them, asked.

" Life after you by Daughtry" Roxas said as Demyx smiled.

"You sing good we should totally practice together one day!" Demyx said as he ruffled Roxas hair.

"I'm not that good" Roxas said again as they walked out of the bus.

"Roxas I was right in front of you when you were singing and your great dude!" Hanyer said grinning as they walked into the building.

"Thanks you guys" Roxas said smiling as they walked down the hall.

They were just walking and Roxas felt something whispered to him. "Their right you sing like an angel." You probably think well they could be talking to any one in that big hall way and Roxas thought so too until. "I'm talking to you Roxas Stife." And Roxas stopped moving and turned to see Sora's group after they just passed by him. Then Sora looked started at Roxas dead in the eyes before he turned into a smiled back to Riku. But as he looked away he winked at Roxas.

"Roxas why did you stop?" Namine asked as she looked at him worriedly.

"Sora said something to me" Roxas said as he walked past his friends and went to his locker got his stuff and headed to Biology.

_**In Bio ~**_

Roxas was sitting thoughtfully looking at his desk. Then the teacher bust through the doors smiling like a mad man.

"CLASS!" He said a little too happy. He had black short hair and brown big eyes. He was normal height and was a little crazy.

"We have new students!" Mr. Hentekorin said as the door was bust open yet again.

"Please introduce yourselves" He said gleefully.

"Sup, Names Vanitas Kyohaku but you can call me Vani" Vani said with a smirk on his face as he liked straight at Roxas.

"Hi, I'm Ventus Fuyu but you can call me Ven" Ven said with a smile as he looked around at the whole class.

"Please feel free to take a seat any where after you share a little with us tell us what you five things you like and three things you dislike." Mr. Hen said.

"Well, I like Ice cream, Oranges, Making friends, Talking, and Dancing! I dislike nothing at the moment!" Ven said smiling.

"Let's see I Dislike some body in here, Stupid people, and Mr. Hentekorin over there." Vani said as he pointed over at the teacher who gasped.

"Well what about likes" Ven asked

"Oh that's easy, I like sea salt ice cream, and only one other thing" Vani said as he gave Roxas a wolfish grin.

Roxas was blushing as people looked at him and Sora was growling lightly as he continued.

"I like Roxas Stife" Vani said as Roxas just blushed harder.

"Like as in?" Ven asked

"Like as in kissing, hugging, grinding, humping, fu*king, sucking, and licking type like" Vani said as the whole class just went dead silent.

Roxas was all out full body blushing now and Sora was growling loudly and clawing at his desk. Axel's mouth was wide open as he looked around with the "WTF" look on his face. Riku had wide eyes and his jaw dropped. Kairi and Namine both had all the color drained off of their face. Everybody else just had wide eyes. The teacher slowly turned to them.

"Have a seat" He said as they nodded.

Vanitas went to Pence who was sitting next to Roxas pushed him out of his chair and turned toward Roxas grinning.

Ventus looked around and then saw a seat next to a boy with pale blond hair and light brown eyes. He had pale skin that was creamy looking as he turned to Ventus.

"Hi, I'm Vann Aisro" The boy said as he held out his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Ventus said as he shook the boys hand.

"Rox you know you might over heat if you stay that color." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Why the heck did you say that?" Roxas asked

"Because they asked me the question, blame them." He said before ruffling Roxas hair.

"Vani…" Roxas said but then started purring.

"Good kitty" Vanitas said as Sora couldn't take it any more.

"To h*ll with this" Sora said as he left the room with his belongings.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started moving again. They grabbed their stuff and all went off to their second period class.

"Come on kitty let's go to our next class" Vanitas said as they stood up.

"Our?" Roxas asked

"I have every single class you do" Vanitas said as he pulled Roxas along.

"This day is going to be H*LL" Roxas thought as people looked at them with their hands linked together thanks to Vanitas.

* * *

Yuffie: Vanitas and Axel stole Roxy from Sora!

Me: Sora doesn't fight hard enough!

Yuffie: Yeah so he lost. ^-^

Me: Seemed like a long chapter to me!

Yuffie: You have been doing great lately!

Me: You people should thank me I uploaded this with a stomach ache because I love you all.

Yuffie: She does not own these characters and she didn't in the last chap either.

Me: Since you people love my story I will try to update more often!

Yuffie: And tell me the people you guys want to see in here because Sora needs some more back up.

Yuffie: Yeah so Read & Review and give ideas about anything you'd like to see in here.

Me: Bye-Bye and free shirts from Maria to all that Review!

Maria: Now with the new "Roxas X Vanitas for life!" shirts they come in gold with black swirls. And "Roxas and Axel = Love" Comes in red with black swirls. Also "Sora and Ven means love" In white with blue swirls and "Demy + Zexy = HAPPINESS" In Silver with light blue waves going through it. And for a limited time only "Leon hearts Cloud" In White with a dark blue heart in the middle. Come get em!!!

Yuffie & Me: We want some!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chap 5: Brain Power & Friends!

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter5: Brain Power & Friends!**

_**Note: Thanks for sticking with Sweet Dreams please have a seat and enjoy the ride!**_

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** period:**__**In**__**Algebra I**_

Roxas was sitting in Algebra class and taking notes. He could feel three pairs of eyes on him. He sighed as he tried to pay attention **they**had been doing this all class period. Axel was staring at Roxas because Vanitas was sitting behind him and he made sure Vanitas was keeping his hands to himself. Vanitas was just smirking while burning a hole into Roxas head as hard as he was staring at him. Sora was staring at this all while grating his teeth together and Kairi was huffing because he wasn't paying her that much attention. Roxas just sighed as he finished taking notes. The teacher stood up in front of the class and brushed a lock of her soft honey blond her behind her ear and started talking about something that Roxas was not listening to.

"Roxas can you stand up and answer 1 on page 275" Ms. Amilea asked looking at him with soft hazel eyes and a smile.

Roxas nodded and got up. He opened his book and flipped through the pages until he found the page. "Ok" Roxas thought as he looked at the page for awhile. He racked his brain for the answer as everyone waited. Ms. Amilea was about to try someone else because she had only called Roxas because he wasn't paying attention.

"The answer is negative 4,608?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Um.. Yes it is, how did you know!?" She asked happily with a gleam of hopefulness in her eyes.

"I don't know I just did" Roxas said as he looked down and played with his fingers.

"Well good job Roxas!" She said as she smiled. There was still hope for her class.

_**2**__**nd**__** period: World History**_

"So class back in the day lots of things happened" The teacher Mr. Skuma was saying.

"This class is so boring" Roxas thought as he laid his head down with a groan. The class started 30 minutes ago and this guy hasn't stop talking since Roxas got in the room. He was the last person to come in and as soon as he came in the guy started talking. Roxas was thinking about jumping out the window when a piece of paper was given to him. He sighed as he unfolded it.

_Rox is this guy boring or what? Ax. _Roxas chuckled as he wrote back and passed it back to Axel.

_Yeah I was just thinking of jumping out the window. You want to join? XD Rox. _

_Lol no thanks but you know earlier in Algebra when you stood up to answer that problem? Ax._

_Yeah what about that? Rox._

_Vanitas was looking at your butt…. Ax._

"What!?" Roxas yelled making the room get quiet.

"Sh*t" He said as he covered his mouth.

"Well Mr. Stife because of your little outburst would you mind telling me when, what I have just talked about, happened?" Mr. Skuma asked as Roxas sighed and stood up.

"536 A.D.?" Roxas asked confused as to why he even knew that.

"C…Correct, You my have a seat now" He said confused.

Roxas sat down with a groan. What was happening to him now? He was getting smarter and it was weird. His whole life was so weird now it just didn't make sense anymore. He sighed as he decided to finish the end of class off with sleep.

_**4**__**th**__** period: Lunch**_

"Roxas you slept all 3rd period in Bio and the teacher was pretty upset" Namine said as they walked to lunch.

"And I was tired, it doesn't even matter he is our homeroom teacher and he likes me a lot any way." Roxas said as he shrugged.

"Axel what did you do to poor little Roxas he's acting like you!" Demyx exclaimed as he glared at Axel.

"I didn't do nothing" Axel said as he smirked at Demyx's glare.

"What?" Demyx asked

"Your glare couldn't scare a bunny" Axel said as chuckled.

"Yours isn't scary either!" Demyx said as he glared more at Axel.

"This is how it's done" Axel said as he glared at Demyx.

"F*ck!" Demyx said as he ran behind Larxene who glared at Axel.

"Guys, Shut up" Olette said as they walked into the lunchroom.

"Well see you guys after you get out of that line" Roxas said as he went to find a table.

"What about you" Hayner asked

"I made myself a lunch" Roxas said as he looked around.

"ROXAS! Come here!" Aqua yelled from across the lunchroom.

Roxas sighed and went over to her.

"What?" He asked

"Thank you this food is like the best ever!" She said as she sighed heavenly when she took another bite.

"Your welcome, I'm just happy you like it" Roxas said before he was glomped from behind by someone.

"Who in the heck are you?" Aqua asked startled by him.

"I'm Vanitas Kyohaku, Hey" Vanitas said as he grinned at her.

"V…Vanitas this is my sister Aqua Stife" Roxas said as he blushed.

"So you are the girl that's going to be my sister-in-law one day, nice to meet you!" He said as he shook her hand with one arm still around Roxas waist.

"Sister-in-law?" Aqua asked confused.

"Vanitas don't tell people that!" Roxas said as he tried to move away from him.

"Your just shy Kitty, but ok" Vanitas said with a grin.

"Do you mean you two are getting married one day?!" Aqua asked as she stood up.

"No!"

"Yep!"

"Roxas you two are dating?" Aqua asked even more confused.

"No we're just friends" Roxas said

"Friends with benefits?" Aqua asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, just friends for now" Roxas said as he sighed.

"Cool, Vanitas since you will be in my family one day just call me big sis" Aqua said as they shook hands again.

"Well, see you later sis we have to eat" Vanitas said as they walked away.

"Vanitas why do you keep saying things like you like me?" Roxas asked

"Because I do" He said as he made Roxas blush a little.

"But you don't know me" Roxas said

"That is why we are friends so I can get to know you" Vanitas said with a smile.

"Really?" Roxas asked

"Yeah if you let me." Vanitas said as Roxas looked over at him.

"Ok, we can be friends, now take your hand off of my waist." Roxas said as they made it to Axel who glared at Vanitas.

"Hey Axel, Vanitas is like my new friend" Roxas said as they sat down.

"Hey Axel, nice to meet ya" Vanitas said as he shook Axel's hand.

"Hey" Axel said with venom laced in his voice.

Axel grinned a very evil looking grin that made Roxas face go like "O.O" as he leaned away from Vanitas. But no Vanitas didn't even notice he just smiled while both his eyes we're closed. Roxas was about to run away when Demyx plopped down next to him.

"So Roxas what… What the h*ll!" Demyx screamed as he saw Axel face.

"Axel be nice!" Olette said as she smacked him on the head before sitting next to him.

"Hn" Axel said as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Oh, Axel how do you like your food?" Roxas asked as he pulled his own lunch out.

"It's good thanks again" Axel said as he smiled at Roxas.

"You know your welcome" Roxas said as he opened his lunch.

"Kitty you can cook?" Vanitas asked

"Yeah…. You want to try some?" Roxas asked as he pulled out some chopsticks.

"Yeah" Vanitas said as Roxas smiled and got out a meatbun.

"Say Ahh" Roxas said as he feed Vanitas.

"It's great!" Vanitas said as he licked his lips.

"Really?" Roxas asked

"Yep, your cooking is wonderful" Vanitas said as he smiled.

"Thanks" Roxas said smiling

"Oh yeah, I can still walk you home today right?" Vanitas whispered in his ear.

"Yeah" Roxas said softly as a small blush came across his cheek.

His ear tingled from when Vanitas had whispered to him. He felt his heart do a little flip and it confused him. What was that supposed to mean? He didn't understand it but he just pushed it aside and started eating.

_**7**__**th**__** period: Gym**_

Roxas glared at everybody who looked at him as he sat down on the bleachers. He was still thinking about Vanitas. Vanitas had looked at him the whole time in the locker room which resulted in him blushing. He was still thinking about that when someone sat next to him.

"Roxas I'm sorry" He heard a voice he hasn't thought about in awhile say.

"Sora?!" Roxas said as he jumped a little.

"Roxas, I'm very sorry can you forgive me?" Sora said

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"I never meant to hurt your feeling and I'm sorry can we try and start over?" Sora said

"R…Really?" Roxas asked

"Yeah, can we try to be friends?" Sora asked

"But…" Roxas said. He had worked so hard at removing Sora from his mind and heart could he let him back in?

"Roxas I mean it, can we please retry this and be friends, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I am truly sorry" Sora said with sadness in his voice.

"Ye-… I'll think about it" Roxas said with his head down.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Sora said as he gave a sad smile and walked away.

What was he suppose to do? He was so close to saying yes. It hurts again. His heart was hurting again. What should he tell Sora? What could he tell Sora? Did Sora think he was just going to say " Ok, no problem, It's ok that you broke my heart, we can be friends" was that it? He just couldn't do it. He didn't know what to do. It felt like it was happening all over again. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, Roxas are you ok?" Riku asked as he sat next to Roxas.

Roxas just grabbed onto Riku and cried into his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. He sobbed as he felt overwhelmed with sadness.

"Can you just hold me?" Roxas asked as he sobbed.

"Yeah" Riku said softly as he hugged Roxas.

Riku just rubbed Roxas back as he tried to clam him down. Roxas felt warm as Riku hugged him. The feeling was calming him down as he clutched Riku shirt. He heard a few of his friends come by and ask what happened, Riku just said he didn't know. A few times when someone tried to move him he just held onto Riku tighter. As his sobs subsided he sniffled a few times before he let go.

" You ok?" Riku asked as soon as Roxas let go.

"Y…Yeah, I feel better, Sorry" He said as he pulled away.

"It's ok" Riku said

Then Riku gave him some tissue, as Roxas blew his nose he looked around.

"The teacher said after you calm down we can go outside and join the class." Riku said as he smiled at him.

"Thank you" Roxas said as he smiled at Riku.

"What happened?" Riku asked as Roxas sighed sadly.

"Well, it all started the day I meet Sora" Roxas began.

_**End of the day~(Ha, no flashback .)**_

"So Roxas do you live close to the school?" Vanitas asked as they walked down the street.

"Not close but not far" Roxas said as he smiled.

"Thank you Riku for walking home with us" Roxas said as he looked over at him.

"It's ok, we live next door to each other and I want to make sure your ok" Riku said as he ruffled Roxas hair.

"You know Riku you used to look scary and I used to hate you, but you are really nice" Roxas said

"Only to a select few, I am nice" Riku said as they got close to their houses.

"Well, I'm glad we can be friends, see you later" Roxas said as they parted.

"See you later" Riku said as he walked to his house.

" Riku let's walk to school together tomorrow!" Roxas said happily as Riku got to his front door.

"Sure, be ready to go early" Riku said as he gave a wave and then left into his house.

"Roxas that Riku guy doesn't like me" Vanitas said as they walked into the house.

"Maybe, but he's nice to me" Roxas said as he walked into the family room.

"Roxas your home, and who is this?" Maria asked as she got up and walked around him.

"I'm Vanitas Kyohaku, nice to meet ya" He said as he smiled.

"Oh, the boy my baby has a new crush on!" She said happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Mom! I don't have a crush on Vanitas." Roxas said

"But you talked about him a lot yesterday" Maria said as she nuzzled Vanitas head.

"Mom we are just friends, ok" Roxas said as Maria looked at him.

"Vanitas when you two start dating make sure to inform me" Maria said as she held both of his hands in hers.

"Sure will" He said as she smiled.

"Here take this shirt" She said as she pulled out her "Roxas X Vanitas for life!" shirt and gave it to him.

"Thanks, I'll wear it all the time, Mrs. Stife" Vanitas said.

" Just call me mom, son" She said as she hugged him more.

"Sure, mom" He said as she pulled back and grinned.

"I can't wait until the wedding" Maria said as she started to dance around the room.

"Mom I thought you said something about me and Sora getting married before." Roxas said

"Yes but that was before Vanitas and his awesomeness showed up" She said as she jumped up.

"Did you burn something again?" Roxas asked as he glared at her.

"Maybe" She said as she looked away from him before running into the kitchen.

"3..2..1" Roxas said before Maria yelled.

"Water you are evil! I knew I should have called Demyx, you foul beast!" She said as there was a lot of sounds of pots and pans moving around in the kitchen.

"So Vanitas let's get to know each other" Roxas said as they sat down on the couch.

_**5:30 pm~ Dinner Time**_

"What's my favorite colors?"

"Light blue and sliver"

"How old am I?"

"15"

"When's my birthday?"

"February the 20th"

"Do I like Cats or Dogs?"

"Cats"

"What's my favorite shape?"

"A Star"

"What's my favorite movie?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas"

"Lastly what's my favorite kind of Ice cream?"

"Sea-Salt ice cream"

"Wow you actually listened to me" Roxas said as Vanitas grinned.

"I want to know everything about you" Vanitas said as he moved closer to Roxas.

"Really?" Roxas asked as Vanitas was even closer to his face.

"Really" Vanitas said as their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Dinner is ready!" Aqua yelled as she walked into the room.

Roxas jumped away from Vanitas and blushed. Aqua gasped as Roxas got up.

"You two were about to kiss!" Aqua said happily as she walked back out saying. "Continue"

"Let's go eat" Roxas said as he walked to the Dining room.

"K" Vanitas said as he followed cursing under his breath that the moment was ruined.

"Did it happen?!" Maria exclaimed as soon as Roxas walked in.

Roxas face went "O.o" as he stood there in shock because she yelled in his ear.

"Nope" Vanitas said as he walked in.

"Fiddlesticks" Maria said as she went to sit down with a pout.

Zack walked by picked up Roxas and sat him down before taking a seat. After Roxas could hear again dinner went by just fine. Aqua and Maria kept giving the two boys knowing looks that made Vanitas grin and Roxas blush.

"Bye Vanitas" Roxas said as they stood at the front door.

"See you tomorrow" Vanitas said as he gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Roxas stood there shocked as Vanitas ran away grinning. Roxas turned red as his heart started to beat uncontrollably. As Roxas closed the door he smiled as he clutched his heart. For the first time it was because of a good feeling and it made him happy. He felt like he was on cloud nine and it was all because of _**Vanitas Kyohaku.**_

* * *

Me: Dum Dum Dum!__

Yuffie: Well, Roxas has some people who like him aww!

Me: And it's seems like Vanitas is winning him over.

Yuffie: Sora will come through because he always does!

Me: Yeah, he needs to get moving though.

Vanitas: We don't own nothing and Read & Review!

Me: See you guys later and thanks for Reading

Yuffie: Up, Up and Away!

Vanitas: Bye! (Smirks)


	7. Chap6:The 3 S's:Speed&Singing&SexyParty

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter6: The 3 S's: Speed & Singing & Sexy Party!**

_**Note: Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm happy you guys like the story, you all make me continue and I thank you for that. **_

_**So E-N-J-O-Y!**_

* * *

_**5:15am- With Roxas~**_

Roxas walked out of the bathroom smiling. Today was Friday, his favorite day of the week. He walked downstairs and started to make breakfast. He had to meet Riku today so they could walk to school together. Being friends with Riku was nice. Roxas enjoyed how Riku treated him like a little brother.

As Roxas continued cooking his mind wondered back to his dream. This time his dream was just blank. It was just dark and boring. It confused him as to why he had the dream since he was so happy before going to sleep. He just shrugged it off as he continued to cook and think about his life.

Vanitas is a very good friend was something that popped into his mind. He blushed as he thought back to last night. The kiss felt very soft and sweet and just thinking about it made him smile. He really wanted to see his friends today they we're making him happier and he loved that. He stopped thinking and turned back to his food. He was going to make enough for everyone and then leave a note for them before going to school. He smiled as he cooked. Today was going to be a good day.

_**6:00 am- On the way to school~**_

"Hey Riku what's your favorite color?" Roxas asked as they walked.

"Gray, why?" Riku asked

"Because I wanted to know" Roxas said while he smiled.

"Ok, what's yours?" Riku asked

"I actually have two, Blue and Sliver" Roxas said as Riku took a weird turn down a street Roxas didn't know.

"Come on" Riku said as he pulled Roxas along.

"Where we going?" Roxas asked as Riku smiled a small smile.

"To pick up Sora" Riku said simply.

"What! Riku you know I can't see him!" Roxas screamed as he tried to get away.

"Either you can come at your free will or I can carry you and use force." Riku said with an evil grin on his face.

"Neither now let go!" Roxas yelled as he tried to pull away.

"Fine, Force it is" Riku said as he threw Roxas over his shoulder and continued walking.

"You suck!" Roxas said as he pouted.

"Roxas you have to face your fear sometime" Riku said as he heard Roxas sigh.

"Fine" Roxas said as he just glared at the ground.

"Was force really necessary?" Roxas asked he did not like being carried it made him feel all girly and weak.

"Yes, yes it was" Riku said as they got closer to Sora's house.

"Put me down, I won't run" Roxas said as Riku put him on the ground.

"Be good" Riku said as they walked over to a huge white and red house.

"Sora lives here?!" Roxas asked as he looked at the mansion.

"Yep" Riku said as they walked up the drive way.

"Figures" Roxas said as he frowned and glared at the ground.

"Come on what happened to your smile?" Riku asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sora took it and shredded it to a trillion pieces" Roxas said as he lifted his head up just as Sora came to the door.

"Hi, Riku!…… and R…Roxas?" Sora said as he backed away from his glare a little.

"Sora, Roxas and I are friends now so we are all walking to school together!" Riku said as he smirked at the two.

"Ok" Sora said as he moved to the other side of Riku away from Roxas.

"Time to go to school" Roxas said with a frown on his face.

"Yep" Riku said as he ruffled both of their hair.

"Riku! What the h*ll" They both yelled as they turned to glare at him.

"You guys both said the same thing" Riku said as he chuckled.

"So" Roxas said as he frowned more and turned away.

"Roxas I thought we we're going to try to be friends" Sora said as he pouted.

"I said I'd think about it" Roxas said as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh, that's great" Riku said as they got closer to the school.

"Yeah, just dandy" Roxas muttered.

"Roxas your sitting with us today at lunch, ok?" Riku said with a smile.

"But I was going to be sitting with my friends" Roxas said

"Bring them too" Riku said as he ruffled Roxas hair "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine"

"Kitty!" Vanitas yelled as he attack hugged Roxas.

"Hello to you too Vanitas" Roxas said as he blushed.

"I'm so glad to see you" Vanitas said as he pulled back and then gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see you too" Roxas said as he smiled at Vanitas.

"Hello, Riku and you" Vanitas said as he waved at them.

"Hi" Riku said as Sora just glared.

"Vanitas, that's Sora" Roxas said

"Hi, Sora nice to meet you" Vanitas said before he put an arm around Roxas shoulders.

"Hi" Sora said as he turned away from them.

"Well…. Let's get going" Riku said as they started walking into the school.

"Hey, Roxas where were you and…. why are you walking with them?" Axel asked as he walked up to Roxas.

"Oh yeah, I walked to school with Riku because we're friends" Roxas said while smiling.

"Well, Hi Riku and Sora…" Axel said as he glared at Sora.

"Hi, Axel" Riku said

"Well, Roxas you better explain some things to Namine and Olette because here they come" Axel said before Roxas was stopped by two fuming girls.

"Where were you?!" Namine asked with her hands on her hips.

"I just walked to school with Riku" Roxas said quickly.

"And why?" Olette asked with her arms crossed.

"Because we're friends now" Roxas said happily.

"That's great Roxas!" Olette and Namine said as hugged him which made Vanitas move.

"O….k" Roxas said as he tried to get away.

"Hi, Riku!" Olette said as she shook his hand.

"Hello…?" Riku said confused.

"I'm Olette" She said while smiling.

"Riku, you better take good care of my Roxas!" Namine said as she walked over to him.

"Your Roxas?" Sora asked.

"You, be quiet" Namine said as she glared at him.

"Sure will" Riku said with a smirk.

"Good, and you Sora" Namine said as she turned to him.

"Y…Yes?" Sora said

"Let's try to be friends" Namine and Olette said as they shook his hands.

"Ok" Sora said as he smiled at them.

"Now let's go!" Vanitas said as they started to walk again.

After a few more people started to join the group and some more talking everyone came to the terms to at least try to be friends. They were all talking to each other as they just walked around a little since they still had time before class. Then Vaan joined the group with Ventus. As soon as Ventus saw Vanitas he jump onto him.

"Vanitas!" He said as he hugged onto him.

"Get off of me!" Vanitas said as he tried to push Ventus off.

"No, I don't want to" Ventus said as he hugged him more.

"Ven, get the h*ll off of me!" Vanitas said as he tried to remove the boy.

"But, I love you Vanitas!" Ventus said as he started to whine "Why don't you love me!?"

"Ven, we have been through this before you are annoying!" Vanitas said

"Aw, you just don't want everyone to see that you love me" Ventus said as he smiled.

"No, I don't love you!" Vanitas said

"Sure you don't" Ventus said as he chuckled.

"O….k, well, Hi everybody!" Vaan said with a grin.

"Hi, Vaan" Sora said as they started to walk.

After getting Ventus to calm down and let Vanitas go they met up with a person Roxas really didn't want to see.

"Sora!" Kairi said as she jumped onto him and hugged him.

"Hi" Sora said

Kairi saw Roxas and smirked before kissing Sora. Riku just rolled his eyes and looked away. Roxas just felt sad for a second before he remembered he was supposed to be over Sora. He knew he should be but it was hard. Sora was such a likeable person that it was hard for Roxas to even frown at him. He felt tears coming again because he knew Kairi did it on purpose. Kairi stopped after awhile and then looked over at everyone.

"Oh, I didn't see you guys there" Kairi said innocently

"Yeah, right" Roxas muttered.

"Kitty…" Vanitas said as Roxas turned to him "It's ok, he doesn't deserve you"

"Thank you" Roxas said with a smile before he kissed Vanitas on the cheek.

"Aw!" Namine, Yuffie and Olette said as they squealed.

"You guys are so cute" Yuffie said happily.

"Omg, Are you two together?" Olette asked.

"No... not yet" Vanitas said softly.

"yet.." Roxas muttered to him self.

"Sora, let's go I want to show you something.." Kairi said in his ear a little louder than need so everyone could hear.

"Maybe later" Sora said angrily as he watched Vanitas and Roxas talk.

"ROXAS!" Someone yelled from down the hall as everyone turned.

"Sh*t" Roxas screamed before he turned and ran.

"ROXAS COME BACK!" The person yelled as they sped up.

"No!" Roxas screamed as he ran more.

"But…ROXAS!!" They yelled again.

"I need to go faster!" Roxas said to himself as the person got closer.

He sped up and started running faster and faster until he freaked out and stopped. He turned to see that he wasn't even by the school anymore.

"Where the h*ll am I!?" Roxas screamed.

"I'm coming Roxas!" He heard somebody yell.

Before he could even do anything he was tackled into the grass by a black flash. He pushed the black hair out of his face as blue eyes started down at him happily.

"Roxas why are you at my school?" The person asked.

"Xion get off of me, and that's my school too" Roxas said as Xion got up.

"Really, I never saw you" Xion said as they stood up.

"I avoided you!" Roxas said

"Why!?" Xion asked as she pouted.

"Because you attack me all the time!" Roxas said

"Do not" Xion said before she smacked him.

"What the h*ll!" Roxas screamed

"You let your guard down" Xion said smugly with a grin.

_**A few weeks later-Friday- 5:00 pm- Roxas house~**_

The weeks began to go past faster and Roxas was getting to know more people because of Riku. He hung out with everybody he met and they were all great friends. Tidus, Wakka and Vaan liked him a lot and they are all like best friends now. Selphie, Yuffie and Penelo are ok and they loved to take Roxas shopping with them because he had great fashion sense they said. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku are like big sisters to him and they are really nice. He also met Tifa, Arieth, and Leon who he has seen before but just now really got to know. Tifa was like an overprotective big sister that loved him. Arieth was like a sweet mother and she took care of him at school. Leon was weird and was trying to teach Roxas how to handle a gun for "self defense".

Roxas aslo got to know Vanitas, Ventus and Riku better. They were best friends now and they were really nice to him. Sora and Xion act a lot alike so Roxas is good friends with Sora now and Xion is his cousin so their friends. The only person he isn't really friends with is Kairi. She doesn't even try to be nice to him, she always glares at him, and she never wants him around Sora. So Roxas just stopped trying to be her friend, if she wanted to act like he didn't exist then he would do the same to her.

Roxas was laying on his bed thinking when his phone rang. He picked it up, answered the call and pulled it to his ear.

"Hello, Sora what's up?" Roxas asked as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Everybody meeting down at Merlin's ice cream shop you coming?" Sora asked.

"Sure I'll see you there" Roxas said

"I'm outside waiting" Sora said before he hung up.

"Outside waiting?" Roxas muttered as he got up and looked out the window.

He smiled when he saw Sora standing in front of his house. He pulled on some clothes and walked down stairs.

"Mom, I'm going out" Roxas said as he walked into the family room.

"Roxas…has anything weird happened to you these past few weeks?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…why?" Roxas asked

"No reason, it must be puberty, have fun!" Maria said as she smiled.

"See you later" He said as he left.

"Yes it's happening!" Maria said as she started to jump around the room.

"I wonder what Vanitas is!" She said with a grin before she turned and smiled and ran into the kitchen "I have successfully baked a potato, Yes!"

_**On the way to the Shop~**_

"Roxas what are you doing over the summer?" Sora asked

"I don't know" Roxas said

"It's only 2 months from now, how can you not know!?" Sora asked surprised.

"I didn't make any plans" Roxas said simply.

"Well, why don't you spend it with everybody in Hawaii?" Sora asked

"What?" Roxas asked as he looked at Sora confused.

"I am taking everybody who can go to Honolulu, Hawaii, you want to come?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Really?" Roxas asked

"Yeah" Sora said with a smile.

"I would love to go" Roxas said as he hugged Sora.

Sora's heart skipped a beat as he hugged Roxas back. It was a soft and sweet embrace before Roxas pulled back but Sora didn't let go.

"Thank you" Sora said softly.

"For what?" Roxas asked

"For forgiving me and being my friend" Sora said as he looked into Roxas eyes.

"I don't matter that much" Roxas said as he looked away a blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"You matter more than you will ever know to me" Sora whispered in his ear before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Roxas gasped and stared at Sora who was smiling at him. Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the Shop.

"Finally!" Demyx said as they showed up.

"Hey" Sora said as they sat down.

Roxas heart was going crazy and he was frozen. Sora gave him a kiss! What did he mean about Roxas mattered more than he would ever know? Roxas didn't understand anything but he still felt happy.

"Sora why is Roxas frozen?" Xion asked as she poked him

"No reason" Sora said as he smiled.

"Sora why didn't you pick me up?" Kairi asked with a pout.

"You were already on your way here with Riku" Sora said confused.

"Well, you could have joined us" Kairi said as she huffed.

"Sorry" Sora said

"Just don't let it happen again" She said

"So Roxas are you still alive in there?" Hanyer asked as he poked Roxas.

"Yes, I'm alive" Roxas said as he looked down and played with his fingers.

"Roxas I need to talk to you" Axel said as he stood and grabbed Roxas.

"Ok, be right back" Roxas said as he was pulled outside.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked

"What?" Roxas asked

"You play with your fingers when ever you are nervous, what happened?" Axel asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Sora kissed me on the cheek" Roxas said with a blush.

"Really" Axel said

"Yep" Roxas said with a smile " And he told me I mattered to him more than I would ever know"

"Is that good?" Axel asked

"Yeah, I think" Roxas said

"Well then I'm happy for you" Axel said with a grin.

"Thanks" Roxas said

"Hey Rox, you think you could you know put in a good word with Riku about me?" Axel asked as he looked away.

"What do you….You like Riku!?" Roxas said surprised

"Well…..Yeah, don't tell anybody ok!" Axel said

"Aw, I'm happy for you" Roxas said with a smirk

"Be quiet" Axel said with a small glare

"Ok, let's get back to them" Roxas said as they made their way back to the shop.

"Roxas you're going to be in the Talent Show!" Xion said as soon as Roxas walked in.

"What? He asked as he sat down.

"Kairi signed you up to sing" Xion said happily.

"What! Why?" He asked

"Because Hanyer said you could sing" Kairi said with a smirk.

"But…" Roxas said

"It's next month, It's called the End of the Year Star Search!" Olette said

"I don't want to" Roxas said with a frown.

"Come on Roxas everyone would love to hear you sing, right Sora" Kairi said with a big smirk.

"Yeah, you should" Sora said with a smile.

"Fine" Roxas said as he looked down.

"Time to order you guys" Yuffie said as someone came over to take their orders.

_**Later at Roxas house- 7:00pm~**_

All the boys deicide that they are sleeping over at Roxas house. All though Roxas said no they all still came. He sighed as he sat there with all the boys talking about things. Then Maria walked in and gasped.

"Roxas your having a Sexy Party, oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!?" Maria screamed before she ran around the house telling everyone about the "Sexy Party".

"What?" Sora asked

"Just don't think about it" Roxas said as he groaned when he heard Aqua squeal.

"Why didn't he warn anybody!" Aqua said

"What ever you do don't look them in the eyes" Roxas said before Aqua and

Maria came running downstairs to the "Sexy Party".

* * *

Me: Hello it is late and I'm sleepy…

Yuffie: Read and Review guys! ^-^

Me: Yeah what she said.. I'm going to bed.

Yuffie: It's like 12:30 am so bye!

Me: Bye….


	8. Chap 7: Truth

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter7: Truth…**

_**READ THIS-Note: I'm pretty sad right now. Some one voted on my poll and told me I should delete this story. But it is my favorite so I will not! That did hurt my feelings though, it really made me cry. On a better note my birthday is coming up! Yay, it is April 4**__**th**__**, I'll be 15. Anyways I hope you guys like this chap and come on review my people! And sorry it's short but I have to go do stuff but at least I updated. ^-^**_

_**Read on my Readers!**_

* * *

**At Roxas house-7:10pm~**

Everybody just stared at Aqua and Maria with a panicked expression.

"So which one of you is Sora?" Maria asked as she looked around.

"Mom tha-" Aqua was cut off by Maria when she said.

"I know your Sora right" Maria said as she pointed randomly to Tidus.

"No, I'm Tidus" Tidus said

"Mom the person sitting next to me is Sora" Roxas said as Maria walked over to him smiling.

"So you're the one my son loves, nice to meet you" Maria said as she gave him a grin.

"Nice to meet you too" Sora said as he smiled weakly.

"So, Sora you dating anyone?" Maria asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend her name is Kairi Flowers" Sora said with a smile frown.

"A girl, but your not gay!?" Maria said as she gasped.

The whole room busted into laughter. Sora and Roxas both blushed as Maria just looked confused and shocked. Roxas looked down and played with his fingers as Sora coughed before talking.

"I'm actually Straight" Sora said with a pout as everyone laughed harder.

"Yeah, as straight as a rainbow!" Riku said as everyone laughed more.

"Fine, but Sora you will belong to Roxas if it's the last thing I do!" Maria said as she jumped up.

"Bye guys, and Sora be careful" Aqua said as she was dragged out of the sexy party by Maria.

As Cloud came down stairs he looked around at everyone with a smile. He walked over to the door and then turned around to Roxas with a knowing grin.

" I'm about to go out with Leon so Roxas play nice, and no sex in the house" Cloud said with a grin before he went out the door laughing as Roxas blushed.

"Why would we have sex in here?" Sora asked

"Um, I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" Roxas said as he jumped up and left.

"Sora, your so slow" Riku said with a sigh as Sora pouted.

"I just wanted to know" He muttered

Meanwhile Roxas was in the bathroom calling Olette. He was listening to the phone ring while he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Hello?" He sighed when he heard Olette.

"Olette, Sora is straight what do I do!?" Roxas asked

"Um, Why don't you just turn him?" Olette asked.

"How!?" Roxas yelled into the phone.

"Be sexy" Olette said as if it was that simple.

"How do I do that?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"Ok, first you have to….

_**Later~**_

"Tidus your turn truth or dare?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Truth" Tidus said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Have you ever had sex? And if so with a boy or girl?" Axel asked

"Yep, and with both" Tidus said with a smirk.

"Anyone we know?" Axel asked

"Yeah, Rikku and Vaan" Tidus said as Vaan glared at him.

"Your weren't supposed to tell!" Vaan said as everyone gasped.

"Dude was it good" Seifer asked with a grin.

"Rikku was good, but Vaan was amazing" Tidus said as Vaan blushed.

"Ok, who in here is a virgin anyway?" Axel asked.

A few hands went up. There was Riku, Ventus, Hanyer, Zexion, and Sora who raised their hands.

"Really, I didn't think you would raise your hand Hanyer and Riku" Tidus said as he flopped back onto the floor.

"Sora, Kairi hasn't got into your pants yet?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"No, that day at school when she had to show me something she just wanted to have sex" Sora said with a frown as he remembered.

"Why didn't you?" Vanitas asked with a smirk "I would totally hit that"

" I'm saving my self for someone special and I do not have time to get girls pregnant" Sora said the frown still in place.

"Hi, everybody" Roxas as he walked into the room.

"What took you so lo-" Axel asked but stopped when he looked at Roxas.

"Kitty, why are you dressed so sexy" Vanitas asked as he licked his lips.

"I just got comfortable" Roxas said as he sat down next to Sora who had his mouth wide open as he looked at Roxas.

"Wow, dude you should get comfortable more often if your going to look this hot" Tidus said as he sat up just to look at Roxas.

Roxas was in some black short shorts and a tight fitting black leather shirt that hugged his slim body. He got this from Cloud one day and was supposed to use it in emergencies, but what kind of emergency would he need this for? Anyway Roxas was dying of embarrassment on the inside, but on the outside he was smirking at everyone.

"Ok, enough looking at Roxas and Sora close your mouth your drooling" Riku said like an over protective big brother as he glared at everyone.

"Hey Roxas, are you a virgin?" Tidus asked

"Yeah, why?" Roxas asked as he laid out more on the couch.

"Because, I just wanted to know" Tidus said with a smirk.

"Okay so what are you guys doing?" Roxas asked Tidus.

"We are playing Truth or Dare" Tidus said as he pointed to Roxas with a grin "It's your turn"

"Nope, we're done with that" Riku said quickly.

"But, why?" Tidus whined

"Because you're a pervert and I will not trust you with Roxas" Riku said with a glare.

"Fine" Tidus said before he grinned "Roxas why don't you come sit next to me"

"Sure" Roxas said as he got up and went over to Tidus. He sat down next to him and they talked. Vaan was sitting back pouting as he watched them.

"Man, Tidus is a real man-whore" Riku said as he sat next to Sora.

"Yes, he is" Sora said with a frown.

"Sora you should stop lying to yourself" Riku whispered to him.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Don't play dumb" Was all Riku said before he got up and went to the bathroom.

"What?" Sora asked himself "was he talking about"

"Vaan calm down!" Ventus said as he tried to hold the boy back.

"No, that h*e, Tidus is going to pay!" Vaan said as he tried to reach Tidus.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Tidus kissed Roxas" Zexion said as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"What?!" Sora asked as he looked at the scene. Roxas and Tidus were kissing!

"Tidus is one idiot, if he was going to talk to someone he shouldn't do it in front of the person he's dating." Zexion said before he went back to his book.

"Tidus stop it now" Riku said as he walked over and pulled Tidus off of Roxas.

"But" Tidus said as he tried to get to Roxas.

"No, buts now go and get attacked by Vaan" Riku said as he threw Tidus out the door "You can let Vaan go now"

"I'm going to kill him" Vaan said as he ran out the door and all you heard was screaming from Tidus.

"Now everyone control yourselves or else" Riku said as he picked up Roxas who was blushing and laying on the floor.

"Yes, Sir!" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"I'm watching you" Axel said with a glare that made Vanitas grin.

"Sure" Vanitas muttered as he stood up " Let's watch TV."

"Ok" Riku said as he turned the TV on.

_**3:00 am-Roxas room~**_

After staying up for awhile people started to get sleepy. They all camped out in Roxas room since it was big. Tidus and Vaan came back after having a talk, which was just Tidus getting beat up. Everyone found a spot to lay at as they got comfortable at their own little area. Axel laid next to Riku who just gave a small smile before he blushed and looked away. Ventus laid right next to Vanitas who complained about it saying he wanted to sleep with his Kitty and tried to move, but Ventus just followed him. Tidus laid next to Vaan who just glared at him and huffed as he turned away from him. Demyx laid next to Zexion who just looked at him, but being Demyx he started to talk to Zexion who actually listened.

As everyone laid down and fell asleep Sora was waiting. As soon as they all were asleep Sora looked up at Roxas to find him half awake. He got up and slowly walked over to Roxas.

"S…Sora?" Roxas asked as he yawned his eyes half open.

"Roxas I have to tell you something" Sora said softly as he brushed some of Roxas bangs out of his face.

"What is it?" Roxas asked as his eyes closed all the way.

"_Je t'aime et fais de beaux rêve" _Sora whispered as he gently touched Roxas forehead and made him fall a sleep.

* * *

Me: Yes, I rock I know!

Yuffie: Yep, and your birthdays soon.

Me: Yes, I shall soon be 15!

Yuffie: Read & Review! And thanks for the Reviews you guys!

Me: Oh and the last part is in French!

Yuffie: Yep, Below will be what it means!

Me: Ha, Tidus was a man-whore, oh and bye!

Yuffie: Bye! And look down below!

\/

**Meaning-French to English**

Je t'aime et fais de beaux rêve. - I love you and sweet dreams.

Me: Click the button and Review! You know you want to.


	9. Chap 8: Sora & Kittys

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter8: Sora & Kittys**

_Note: Thank you __**Yumeless**__ for the help with my French! And thanks you everybody for helping me forget about what other people think. If I love my story that's all that matters! So thank you for the Reviews and on with the story. ^-^ _

_P.S.: This chapter is giving you a look into Sora's mind and is placed in the past._

_Ages:_

_Sora-9 ½ _

_Roxas,Ventus,Vanitas,Kairi-9 _

_Riku,Reku-10_

_Cloud, Leon- 11_

_Sora's P.O.V- __**Destiny Island beach~**_

I could feel the wind blowing on my skin and hear the waves crashing into the shore as I slept. The taste of sea-salt on my tongue and the feel of little grains of sand hitting my face was calming. My eyes slowly open as I heard my name being called. My vision was blurry as I tried to focus on the red blob above me. The blob giggled and called out again "Sora get up". I finally was able to focus in and smiled back up at the girl above me.

"Kairi why did you wake me?" I asked as I yawned. I could feel the grains of sand in my hair fall back down on to the ground as I sat up.

"Well sleepy head, I told you before not to just sleep out in the open on the beach who knows what could happen?" Kairi said as she scolded me. Her blue eyes stared at me in a glare as the wind lightly blew her short red hair.

"I was just trying to find Riku and then after a few hours I gave up and laid down to look at the clouds." I said to her. I mean I know I'm not _supposed_ to lay out on the beach all alone in the open but I never do what I'm _supposed _to do.

"Well next time don't go out all by yourself you could have asked someone to go with you" Kairi said as she held her hand out to me.

"Ok, I will next time Kai" I said as I grabbed her hand so she could pull me up. But before she got my hand I was lifted up.

"Sky, where have you been?" Riku asked as he stood me on my feet.

"Ri, I've been looking for you!" I said as Kairi giggled.

"Actually you've been sleeping" Kairi said as my cheeks grew hot.

"Now that sounds like the Sky I know" Riku said as he chuckled.

"Well if that's what you wanted me for then I'm leaving" I said as I huffed and left. I could hear their laughter as I walked off the beach.

_**A while later**_

I looked up at the big golden sun as it started to set. It looked beautiful with a golden halo around it as it was sinking lower and lower into the sky. I licked some more of my Paopu Fruit Ice cream as I walked down the street. I was humming to my self as I walked and listened to the sounds that my shoes made with every step. Then I saw it!

It was a boy about my age trying to get a cat out of a tree. The boy was so cute, his honey blond hair was getting in his eyes making him pout and move it out the way. His beautiful sky blue eyes were set on the cream cat up in the tree. His creamy pale skin was covered in dirt but, his petite frame continued to jump up, trying to get the cat.

I was in awe, I had never seen this boy before. I'm sure if I did, I would have remembered him. I felt my Ice cream melting and making my hand sticky but, I didn't care as I watched the boy make one last jump and grab a branch. He held onto it and was trying to climb up and then he fell. Oh my Gosh! He fell from the tree! I watched him lay there for a second, then he got up dusted him self off and was back at it.

I watched as he fell over and over again and got back up and continued to try and get the cat. It was after about 10 more tries that he fell and just laid there. Then I heard sobbing coming from him. I was about to run and help him when I was shocked as two other boys came up to him.

_**Roxas P.O.V**_

It hurt as I laid there. I just wanted to get the kitty. I was trying to help it. My back hurt and I couldn't hold it in anymore so I cried. Why is it always me who can't do some thing? I don't get it, I was trying so hard but I couldn't do it. This must be why they never let me out of the house, because I was going to be stupid and hurt my self. I should have never left Cloud. I wonder where he is.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and golden eyes and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at me. They both looked concerned and the blond one had tears in his eyes. What was wrong with him?

"My back hurts" I said as the blond one burst into tears and fell on his knees next to me.

"Does it hurt really bad?" The blond one asked as he cried.

OK. This kid is weird why is he so worried about me? Do I know him or something? No, I don't know him, I don't know anybody because I'm not supposed to be out here.

"Ven, calm down and stop crying" The black haired boy said.

"But Vanitas, he hurt himself" The blond said

"Fine" The black haired boy turned to me "I'm Vanitas and the idiot next to you is Ventus"

"I'm Roxas Stife" I told them as I wiped my eyes.

"I know!" Ventus said as he wiped his eyes.

"You know?" I asked as the black haired boy slapped his forehead and then spoke.

"Please excuse his stupidity" He said and then held his hands out to both of us.

We both grabbed a hand and he lifted us up. They both smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Roxas lets go get some Ice cream" Ventus said as he grabbed both our hands and started skipping down the street.

When we got to an Ice cream stand Ventus ordered for all of us. Vanitas had Paopu Fruit, while Ventus and I had sea salt. I happily ate the Ice cream as we sat in the park. They were really nice to me and they made me laugh. By the time the sun was going down I was smiling and joking around with them.

"Roxas!"

I heard my name being called and turned to see Cloud run toward me. I stood up and frowned at him as he hugged. He was about to panic and that made me wish he never found me.

"Roxas are you ok? Did anybody hurt you? Why are you dirty? Why did you run away? You know you are not supposed to be alone, ever. You aren't even supposed to leave the garden. What were you thinking? Who are they?" Cloud asked as he hugged me to his chest like he was a mother who had lost her child.

"They are my friends" I said as Cloud looked at them and then gasped.

"Roxas you can't know them" Cloud said as he started to walk away still holding me to his chest.

"Why? They helped me and I can't have any other friends!" I yelled as he kept walking away.

"Roxas, you were not supposed to even be out here, you know that so stop acting like you don't, and be quiet" Cloud said as he walked.

I looked over Cloud's shoulder and saw them looking at me. I cried as I waved at them. They waved back and it looked like Ventus was crying too. Why do they always do this to me? Why can't I every be outside like everyone else? Why am I always confined to the garden when ever I do want to go out? Why am I so different? What makes me so different that I'm not supposed to even be outside? Why is my life messed up?

_**Sora P.O.V**_

As the boy was taken away I couldn't help but feel sad. He was crying and for some reason it made me want to cry too.

"Sora!"

I turned to see Riku and Reku running up to me. I smiled as the twins got closer. Riku glared at me while Reku was trying to catch his breath.

"Sora don't run off like that!" Reku said before he smiled.

"Sorry" I said with a smile as Riku just shook his head.

"Really Sor, don't do that again" They both said in perfect unison as they both glared at me with identical aqua-green eyes.

"Ok, I won't, but next time Riku, don't make fun of me!" I said as I pouted.

"Riku why did you do that?!" Reku asked as he glared at Riku.

"Well" Riku said as he scratched his neck and looked away from Reku.

"You know not to do that!" Reku said as he started to lecture Riku about not doing bad things that hurts people feelings.

_**At the beach **_

"Sora you idiot!" Leon said as he smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!" I whined as he glared at me.

"You can't just run off like that, there are sick people in the world!" Leon yelled as he hit me again. I think I'm losing brain cells.

"Come on it's time for me to teach you about the real world" Leon said as he dragged me across the beach.

That was the day I had "The Talk" and then some. Lets just say I was never innocent again after that day and I think that fried even more of my brain cells. But I was very happy I did leave that day. If I didn't I never would have meet that Angel named Roxas Stife. I just hoped I would meet him again one day.

Me: I toke a break!

Yuffie: A whole month?

Me: Yeah sorry about that.

Yuffie: Oh and thanks and The Edge of Twilight for saying she could use "Reiku" but then she decide not to and instead she made up "Reku".

Me: I hop you all enjoyed this and next chap will be where we left off in chap7!

Yuffie: So see you later and Review!

Me: Bye and to all who are reading you just lost the game! xD


	10. Chap 9: Wait I'm a what?

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter9: Wait I'm a what!**

_**Note: Thank you for your reviews! Also the story is about to interesting now! There is going to be some Drama, some Answers, and some Action coming up! This is the Chapter we have all been waiting for! You all get to find out what Roxas and everybody else is! So go on and read my Readers!**_

_**E-N-J-O-Y!**_

_**Saturday- Roxas's house - Roxas's room- 10:00 am**_

Roxas woke up with an extreme blush covering his pale cheeks. He jumped out of bed, making sure to not step on anyone, and ran into the bathroom. His breathing started to calm down as his blush slowly went away. He toke in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Roxas looked out the door and quietly went and got a change of clothes and walk back to the bathroom slowly. On his way back he noticed the way some people were sleeping and blushed.

Axel and Riku were just cuddling which Roxas thought was just cute, until he saw that Axel was really just groping Riku's butt. Tidus was hugging Vann who looked like he had a blush on his face while he was sleeping, and Roxas had a strong feeling it had to do with Tidus's missing hand that was under the cover. Ventus was basically laying on top of Vanitas who actually looked happy while he was sleeping, and he had an arm loosely holding onto Ventus around the waist. Demyx was spooning Zexion who was blushing as Demyx had his arms tightly around Zexion's waist.

Roxas just blushed harder when he saw Sora sleeping with a grin on his face. He walked back into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door before taking off his clothes and getting into the shower.

Roxas just couldn't believe the dream he just had about Sora. It was so weird how real it felt. The skin on skin contact, the kisses, the caresses, the heat of the moment. Everything about the dream felt so real especially when Sora said "Je t'aime et fais de beaux rêve" but that felt too real.

As Roxas thought about his wet dream he had about Sora he washed up. He pick up some body wash as he started to clean his body slowly. He massaged some shampoo into his hair as something hit him. Before he went to sleep Sora said "Je t'aime et fais de beaux rêve" to him and that means…

"What the h*ll?" Roxas muttered to himself as he got out of the shower.

Roxas dried himself off as anger bubbled up in him. Thinking about what Sora said to him made him so mad he didn't know what to do. Every time Sora talked to him. every time Sora touched him, every single time Sora looked to him. Sora loved him. Roxas was supposed to be happy but …why was he so upset? Upset that Sora was dating Kairi, upset that Sora kissed him, upset that Sora loved him. He couldn't take it.

Roxas pulled on his clothes and then walked out of the bathroom angrily. Everyone was sitting up talking to each other, before Roxas walked out. He had on some black short shorts and a tight sky blue shirt; his hair was damp as it fell onto his shoulders and framed his face.

"Roxas you look even sexier this morning" Tidus said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tidus set the h*ll up" Roxas said as he walked over to Sora.

"Hi.." Sora said as Roxas glared at him with piercing cat like eyes.

"You f*ucker!" Roxas said as he kicked Sora.

"Roxas?" Sora said as he tried to get up.

"You stupid f*ucker" Roxas said as he continued to kick Sora over and over again.

"Roxas stop!" Riku said as he got up and grabbed Roxas. Riku shivered as he came in contact with Roxas. Roxas was freezing.

"Let me kill the a*shole!" Roxas said as he struggled to get out of Riku's hold.

"Roxas calm down, what's wrong with you?" Axel asked as he ran over to Roxas.

"This f*cker is what's wrong with me!" Roxas said as he got madder.

"What did I do to you?" Sora asked as he got up rubbing his side.

"Riku let me go" Roxas whispered slowly as his hands twitched.

"Roxas I can't do that" Riku said before he jumped away from Roxas with a yelp.

"Riku?" Axel said as Riku bought his hands up to his face they were frozen.

"What in the-?" Axel said before Sora started screaming.

"Run, Sora, Run!" Vanitas said as Sora ran out into the hallway.

"B*tch get back here!" Roxas said as he ran after Sora.

"Lets go" Axel said as he followed them out into the hallway.

Everyone was out in the hallway including Cloud, Aqua, Zack, Maria and Daichi (Roxas's Dad). They all watch with surprise clearly in their eyes as Roxas growled at Sora. Roxas's eyes changed as they became almost crystal like and his pupils turned into a diamond shape. Roxas got on all fours and crotched down as though he was ready to pounce. Sora backed up farther until his back hit the railing. He gulped as Roxas crotched lower and a scary grin speared across his face.

"Roxas.." Sora said as he gulped. If Roxas jumped on him they were both going to fall since they were on the 2nd floor.

"Sora do you want to die?" Roxas asked as he tilted his head to the side. It came out more like a purr as a smirked flashed across Roxas face before he disappeared.

Sora gulped as Roxas put on finger under his chin and smiled at him. They were only a few inches apart as Roxas whispered.

"What good is love if it is not even shown.." Then a frown come onto his face as he gripped Sora's face tightly with his long nails digging into the skin.

"Roxas I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses" Roxas said as he lifted Sora into the air by his neck.

"Roxas stop!" Aqua said as Roxas just looked over at her.

"Your Roxas is not here right now" Roxas purred at her with a frown.

"Then what or who the h*ll are you and what did you do to Roxas?" Axel asked as he held Riku's hands in his hands.

"I am Roxas" Roxas said with purr as he looked at Riku's hands.

"Roxas would not do this to Riku" Axel said with a growl as he got upset.

"Yes I would and his hands are better off that way" Roxas said as he chuckled.

"Roxas put Sora down" Zack said with a frown on his face.

"No, I want him to die" Roxas said as his hands started to twitch.

"Roxas, I'm sorry" Sora said between gasps as Roxas's grip tightened.

"Lair" Roxas said as he glared.

"I am sorry, I'm so sorry, I do love you, I love you so much" Sora said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shut up" Roxas said as he held his head and growled "Your waking him up"

"Roxas?" Aqua asked as Roxas let Sora go and started backing up until he hit the wall.

"I'm sorry" Roxas said so softly that it was almost inaudible.

"Roxas it's ok" Cloud said as he walked over to Roxas.

"Why did I do that?" Roxas asked as he looked at the floor.

"Sh*t!" Riku said as he pulled his hands away from Axel.

"I'm sorry!" Axel said as Riku glared at him.

"Axel you really need to learn how to control that fire" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"I can control my fire!" Axel said as he glared at Vanitas.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked as he looked around confused.

Everyone got quiet and started avoiding his gaze. Roxas felt Cloud get uneasy as he stood next to him. His dad seemed to be the only one not looking away, but he was glaring at Roxas.

"What the h*ll happened!" Roxas yelled as he got mad. Why wouldn't anyone talk?

"Roxas-"

"Sora let me explain it" Aqua said as she cut Sora off.

"Roxas your not a human" Aqua said as she walked over to him.

"What?" Roxas asked as he tried to calm down.

"Well, we're not human either" Cloud added

"What are we?" Roxas asked.

"Some of us are Angels" Aqua said

"And some of us are Demons" Maria said

"What am I?" Roxas asked

"Your both!" Maria said happily.

"Both?" Roxas asked

"Yep, you are an Angel-Demon" Maria said with a fake smile.

"And Exactly how many Angel-Demons exist?" Roxas asked

"You're the only one!" Maria said "Don't you feel special!"

"What the f*ck? No!" Roxas said as his face got red.

"Calm down Roxas, your face is getting red." Aqua said

"You want me to calm down?" Roxas yelled at her.

"Yes I do!" Aqua yelled back.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked

"What?" Aqua asked

"How do you know I'm one?" Roxas asked

"Because we can feel your Angel and Demon energy rolling off of you" Maria said

"Is this a good or a bad thing?" Roxas asked

"Roxas…." Maria said before she looked away.

"Is it a Good or Bad thing?" Roxas yelled

"It's a bad thing" Daichi said with a frown on his face.

"How so?" Roxas asked

"There is a prophecy about an Angel-Demon. It's said that an Angel-Demon shall come and lay devastation upon the Earth. The Angel-Demon will trick you into thinking it is good, while in all truths it is an evil creature bent on destroying the world because it is sent from Below and Above. It is a creature of sin that was not meant to be made. An mistake that must be erased. If the wrong person gets their hands on it the world will come to an end. There is only one person who can stop it. And that is one of it's friends." Daichi said with a frown on his face.

"What?" Roxas asked as all color drained from his face.

"You are a mistake made from Heaven and Hell." Daichi said " And you must be erased."

"But why?" Roxas whispered.

"You will destory us all" Daichi said

"But at the end it said only one person can stop it" Roxas said as he swallowed. His throat was getting dry.

"Yes, but seeing what you did to your friend over there I'm pretty sure no one can help you" Daichi said as he walked closer to Roxas.

"No, I can…" Roxas began to say

"You can what! Do you want us to wait around until you decide to attack us too!" Daichi yelled

"I didn't mean to" Roxas whispered.

"Like h*ll you didn't! You were smiling the whole time!" Daichi said as he wrapped his hands around Roxas throat.

"Dad I-"

"Shut up you sick montser!" Daichi yelled as he tightened his grip around Roxas neck.

". I think you should remove your hands" Sora said as he wrapped his hand around Daichi's wrist.

"And if I don't?" Daichi asked as he glared at Roxas.

"Then…" Sora said as he looked down.

"Then what?" asked as he looked over at Sora with a smirk.

"Then I might just have to kill you" Sora said slowly as he looked up.

"And how will you do that? Your just a kid." Daichi said as he turned over to Sora.

"I may be but I'm very abnormal…" Sora said as he tightened his grip and everyone heard bones crack.

"Sh*t!" Daichi said as Sora smirked at him with blood red eyes that were swirling around. The pupils were a shining clear gold as Sora stared at him.

"Now will you let him go or do I have to kill you?" Sora asked as he tilted his head to the side with a blood thristy grin on his face.

Me:…..

Yuffie:……

Me: Well there you go people…

Yuffie: Awesome!

Me: You know it took me awhile to think of what to put down, and it didn't turn out the way I thought it would.

Yuffie: But why did Roxas act like a cat?

Me: That will be in the next chapter!

Yuffie: I bet you guys didn't see that coming!

Me: I didn't see that coming…

Yuffie: Now Review!

Sora: Or I'll kill you…

Me: No, he won't! Bye!

Yuffie: Bye!


	11. Chap 10: Why?

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter10: Why?**

Roxas didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Everyone was staring at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. Just because he was an Angel-Demon did not mean they need to stare at him like he was some new type of animal. And Sora sitting next to him with his dad glaring at them both was not helping.

"What do I do?" Roxas whispered as he looked down at the floor.

Everyone was sitting down in the living room trying to figure out what to do. Daichi was mad as Maria sat next to him bandaging up his broken wrist. Aqua, Cloud, and Zack were all in the kitchen talking. And Axel was rubbing some cream on Riku's hands that were burnt and red because of him. How did Axel do that in the first place?

Roxas mind began to wonder as he stared at the floor. Things didn't make sense to him anymore. How in the world did Sora brake his dad's hand anyway? And the way Sora changed, it was all…scary. Then when Sora had looked at him with those blood red eyes, it was the most freighting thing Roxas had ever seen. Roxas thoughts got interrupted by the sound of his father clearing his throat. Everyone turned toward Daichi as he began to speak, still glaring at Roxas.

"Well, it is obvious that I hate you Roxas" Daichi said as Sora glared at him.

"Yeah" Roxas said as he keep his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Do not speak until I tell you that you can!" Daichi roared as he saw Roxas flinch before he nodded.

"Now, as far as I'm concerned your not my son anymore." Daichi said with a smirk.

"What!" Maria shouted as she stood up.

"You heard me, I have disowned him." Daichi said

"What the h*ll is wrong with you?" Maria asked

"I just don't like abominations." Daichi said simply.

"My baby is no abomination!" Maria yelled as her face turned red.

"Then how come he is a Halfa and Gay!" Daichi yelled at Maria.

"He's Bi actually!" Maria yelled as she got madder.

"Like it matters. He still likes that boy and no son of mine is going to be gay!" Daichi yelled.

He must not know about Cloud…

"So what are you going to do?" Maria yelled her face still red with anger.

"You'll see" Daichi said before he walked up the stairs calling back at Roxas. " Get out of my house, fag."

As soon as Daichi said that Roxas got up and sped walked over to the door.

Roxas heard the rain falling as he grabbed the doorknob. He was about to walk out the door when Sora's hand grabbed his. He flinched lightly at the touch, Sora still kind of scared him. Roxas looked over and caught a look of hurt pass Sora's face before he looked away.

"It's raining outside." Sora said softly.

"He told me to get out." Roxas said

"But Roxas-" Sora stopped talking as aloud crash came from outside.

"What in the world?" Maria said as she opened the door.

Roxas eyes widened as he saw all of his things laid out on the front lawn.

His books, shoes, clothes, dresser, and everything he owned, spilled out on the front lawn as the rain poured. He walked out onto the lawn as he looked up and saw Daichi standing in his window smiling down at him, holding something. As Daichi threw down what was in his hands, Roxas's eyes widened. He dived over to the object and caught it as he fell onto the ground. He looked down and smiled as he noticed it was ok.

"Roxas!" Maria said as she ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked as he ran over to Roxas.

"It's safe." Roxas said as he held something tightly to his chest.

"What is Roxas?" Sora asked as Roxas let him look at what was in his arms.

"It's the most important thing in the world to me." Roxas said softly as Sora's eyes widened.

In Roxas's arms was a creamed colored small kitten stuffed animal. It had big light blue eyes and a small sliver necklace with a blue star on it around it's neck. Sora knew that stuffed animal.

"I don't remember were I got it from but I know it's important." Roxas said as he slowly stood up.

"And stay out!" Daichi yelled as he shut the window.

"Roxas-honey, look at me" Maria said as she lightly lifted up his face.

"Mom?" Roxas asked as tears ran down her face.

"I love you and I think you would be safe if you didn't come back into the house." Maria said as she hugged him tightly.

"What?" Roxas asked as he hugged her back.

"Sora, can Roxas stay with you for a little while?" Maria asked with sadness all through her eyes as she held onto Roxas tighter.

"Of course Mrs. Stife." Sora said with determination in his eyes.

"Thank you so much." Maria said before she looked down at Roxas. " Be a good boy, ok?" Maria asked as she began to sob.

"I will, and… I love you" Roxas whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"Wow this is like a Soap Opera or something." Demyx whispered to Zexion who blushed.

"Roxas be a good boy." Aqua said as she hugged him too. " I'll visit you a lot!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Cloud said as he gave Roxas a pat on the back.

"You only want to see Leon." Roxas mumbled giggling lightly.

"Shhh, that's a secret!" Cloud whispered as he chuckled.

"Don't get into trouble over there." Zack said as he patted Roxas on the shoudler.

"I won't" Roxas said with a weak smile.

"You know you can catch a cold from being in the rain too long." Zexion pointed out.

"Awww, Zexy you broke the mood." Demyx said with a chuckle.

"He's right, Roxas we should go." Sora said as he noticed Daichi glaring at them from the living room window.

"Ok, bye" Roxas called out to his family and friends.

"Bye!" Everybody called back as Roxas followed Sora to a limo that was in front of his house.

Sora waited until Roxas got in before turning around and smirking at Vanitas. Vanitas glared as Sora got into the limo and shut the door. Roxas stared out the window and sighed as he saw his mom trying to run to him while screaming " Why my Roxas-baby, why?". As they turned a corner and Roxas couldn't see his house anymore, he turned around to Sora who was staring at him intensely.

"What?" Roxas asked as a light blush dusted his cheek.

"Does your father always talk to you like that?" Sora asked anger clearly in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roxas said sadly as he turned back towards the window.

As Roxas felt something fall on his head he turned around to see Sora smiling at him.

"You should dry yourself off, we're almost there." Sora said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you" Roxas said softly as he dried himself off.

"And Roxas…" Sora siad as Roxas looked over at him. " You can always tell me anything"

"Ok." Roxas said with a soft smile, before an idea popped into his head.

"Sora will you explain this Angel and Demon stuff to me?" Roxas asked nervously as he looked at Sora.

"When we get into the house, I'll explain it to you." Sora said as he dried himself off.

"Thank you" Roxas said sadly.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Why his father hated him since birth. Why he was so weird. Why he was he being treated nice by Sora. Just why?

Me: That's all folks!

Rikku: Review please~

Me: See you! and Sorry it took so long!


	12. Chap 11: Halls & Knocks

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter11: Halls & Knocks **

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

Thanks for your Reviews! 

_**I'm going to make some new stories soon but this shall stay my baby, so it will always be updated! (^-^) I'm going to put the stories names and summaries on my profile soon so be on the look out for them!**_

_**Now please:**_

_**~E-N-J-O-Y~ **__

Roxas sneezed as he followed Sora into the House. Well it was more like a Mansion or maybe a Castle? Yeah a Castle. So Roxas followed Sora as he was led into the Castle. They were in a huge room that had beautiful marble floors and paints hanging on the walls. The room seemed to be full of the color red and gold. There were about 6 doors connected to the room, 3 on the left side and 3 on the right side. Then in front of them was a archway that was really tall. Roxas stared at everything in amazement as he slowly looked around.

"This is the Entrance Hall." Sora said as he looked over at Roxas.

"It's huge!" Roxas said as he looked around.

"It's not that big it's only half the size of the Living room." Sora said as he looked around.

"Not that big!" Roxas said in disbelief. "It's almost as big as my house and this is only the Entrance Hall!"

"Master Sora, not many people live like you do." A butler said as he stood next to Sora.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked over at Roxas to see him looking at them oddly.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Why are you called Master Sora?" Roxas asked confused.

"Um…I'll tell you later." Sora said

"Why not now?" Roxas asked as he looked away.

"Uh… I want to tell you when we're alone" Sora said as Roxas looked over at him with a light blush.

"Ok" Roxas said.

"Now let's go pick out your room." Sora said as he softly grabbed Roxas hand.

"Ok." Roxas said as he blushed more and looked away from Sora.

Sora just grinned and led them down the long hallway. The hallway was lit up as they walked down it. The walls were made of glass and had pictures of different things in it. It held pictures of Angels and Demons and they seemed to be at war with each other, but the Angels were losing. Some Angels were being burned to death, others were being ripped to pieces or just beaten to death. Then at the end of the hall one part stood out the most. It was an Angel getting it's wings ripped off, the Demon had it's foot on the Angel's back and had a sinister grin on it's face as it pulled at the Angels white wings. Roxas didn't know why but as he looked at it he felt really sad. He turned away from the picture and stared at the floor as Sora led him down the endless hallway. Being the hallway was odd. For some reason it made Roxas feel as if something was choking him as he started to gasp for air.

"Sora are we almost there?" Roxas asked as his grip on Sora's hand tightened.

"Yeah." Sora said before he looked back at Roxas and noticed him gasping for air.

"Are you ok Roxas?" Sora asked as Roxas's grip on his hand got tighter.

"I can't breathe." Roxas gasped out as his other hand wrapped around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as he turned around to Roxas.

"I don't know…" Roxas said as he begun to feel light-headed.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as Roxas began to sink to the floor.

"Master Sora, this hallway is deadly to things other than Demons." The butler said as he stood by Sora.

"D*mn I forgot!" Sora said as he picked up Roxas and ran down the hallway.

Sora looked down at Roxas as he ran and couldn't help but stare at his lips. Roxas's lips were slightly parted as he sucked in little puffs of air. His lips were so tempting and Sora really wanted to kiss them but he had to make sure Roxas was ok first. As Sora looked up he gave a sigh of relief when he saw the end of the hallway. He quickened his pace as Roxas's breathing became lighter.

"Tamaki, how come you didn't remind me about that hallway!" Sora yelled as soon as the made it into Lobby Hall.

"If you were smarter you would have remembered." Tamaki, the butler, said with a chuckle.

"Well, we both know I'm dumb!" Sora said with a glare.

"What kind of prince are you if you forget things like that?" Tamaki asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shhh, not in front of Roxas!" Sora said as he glared harder at Tamaki.

"Why don't you want him to know you're the Prince of Demons?" Tamaki asked with a grin.

"I'm going to tell him when we're alone." Sora said as he looked down at Roxas.

"Suit yourself!" Tamaki said.

"I'm going to take him to my room so he can rest." Sora said as he begun to walk up the stairs.

"Sora if he's not a demon is he an Angel or a Human?" Tamaki asked as Sora stopped walking.

"….A Human." Sora said before going up the stairs quickly.

Tamaki just smirked as Sora disappeared up the stairs.

"So he's an Angel" Tamaki said as a wide grin spread across his face.

"What could Master Sora want with an Angel?" Tamaki said as he laughed and walked out of the Lobby Hall.

_**10:15 pm-Sora's Room**_

Roxas slowly sat up as he heard some soft knocks from far away.

"What is that?" Roxas whispered before he was tackled onto the bed.

"Roxas your ok!" Sora said happily as he held Roxas tighter.

"Sora?" Roxas asked as said boy quickly sat up.

"I'm so happy your ok!" Sora exclaimed as he got ready to hug Roxas again.

"Wait." Roxas said as Sora stopped moving.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Do you hear that soft knocking sound?" Roxas asked.

Sora sat still for a second before blushing and standing up.

"I didn't notice…" Sora whispered before he quickly ran out the room.

"Sora!" Roxas said as he got up and follow him out of the room.

Roxas quickly ran down the hall following Sora who was running extremely too fast. The halls kept on twisting and turning and Roxas was getting dizzy as they came to the stairs. Roxas gasped in as much air as possible as he quickened his pace and ran down the stairs faster than Sora, who looked shocked. Roxas gulped as he got to the hallway of doom. He named when he was sleeping. He balled his hands into fist and quickly ran down the hallway.

Roxas breathed out a sigh of relief when he got out of the hallway.

The knocking had stopped. The knocking had stopped but Roxas knew someone was at the door. He quickly walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob. Roxas was shell-shocked at what was in front of him.

"Roxas?" Sora said as he walked over to the boy.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked as he stared with wide-eyes at the person in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Roxas…." Ventus said as he fell onto Roxas.

"Ventus?" Sora asked as he looked at the boy.

"Sora…" Roxas said as he sat on the floor with Ventus pulled to his chest.

"What?" Sora asked as he tried to look at Ventus.

"He's going to die…" Roxas whispered as he pulled Ventus closer.

"What…" Sora said before Roxas pulled Ventus into Sora view.

They both stared in shock as blood dripped onto the floor as it fell off of Ventus who was covered in bruises and blood.

"I'm sorry….Roxas" Ventus whispered as blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

Me: Love you guys so much! (^-^)

Yuffie: Thanks for Reviews, Fav's, and Alerts!

Me: I'm sorry but I just moved so it took me awhile to update.

Yuffie: We will try to update more often!

Me: Please review and the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Yuffie: Bye until next time!

Me: And if anyone wants to draw pics of the scenes from the story please do!


	13. Chap 12: Pain

***Sweet Dreams***

**Chapter12: Pain**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

_**~E-N-J-O-Y~**_

**-00000000-**

"I-is he going to be ok?" Roxas asked as he fidgeted in his chair.

They were currently in the infirmary in Sora's house. Roxas found it weird to have an infirmary in the house, and a big one at that. But Sora said it was necessary because he was clumsy. He said it they didn't have one he would be in and out of the hospital all the time. Even through that made sense it still didn't explain why it was so big. But Sora just said that Roxas thinks why to much. So now he is nervously worrying about Ventus.

"Of course he'll be ok, he just needs rest now." The nurse, Mrs. Saerku, said as she tucked Ventus into the bed.

"Were his wounds bad?" Roxas asked, he knew it was a stupid question since he had saw the boy already, and how bad he was beat up….but he was still hoping it wasn't that bad.

"Yes, but he should be ok in a few weeks." Mrs. Saerku said with a smile.

"Thank goodness.." Roxas said as he sighed in relief, he thought for sure Ventus was going to die.

"Master Sora, my I have a word with you?" Mrs. Saerku asked as she turned to him with a serious face.

"Sure" Sora said back seriously before turning to Roxas with a smile "Be right back!"

"Ok" Roxas muttered before he turned back to staring at Ventus.

Roxas calmly watched Ventus as he heard the door close softly and footsteps walking away from the door. Seeing Ventus like this was eating away at him from the inside and it made no sense. It hurt a lot, as if Ventus had just died or if he was the one wrapped up in the all those bandages laying on that infirmary bed. Roxas slowly got up from the chair and walked over to a couch at the wall facing Ventus. He pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them as he wrapped his arms around his legs, before turning his attention back to Ventus. He moved because, he couldn't be that close to Ventus, it…hurt. As if someone was digging into his skin and burning his insides.

What happened to Ventus? He just came out of nowhere, knocking on Sora's door and apologizing. Wait. Why was he apologizing? He kept saying he was sorry over and over again until he pasted out. What did he mean? Why was he saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…Roxas"? What was going on and who in the world did this to Ventus anyway? And what did Roxas have to do with this anyway? Roxas was so deep in thought he didn't hear when someone came into the room.

"Roxas" Sora said as he busted into the room.

"W-what?" Roxas asked as he almost jumped out of his skin.

"It's like 1o'clock in the morning why don't you go sleep?" Sora asked as he sat down next to Roxas.

"…I want to stay here with Ventus." Roxas said softly as his eyes remained on the sleeping boy.

"Well, then I guess we'll stay here tonight." Sora said as he stared at Roxas.

"You can go and go to sleep if you want to." Roxas said as he looked over at Sora out of the corner of his eye.

"No thanks, I'm fine sitting here as long as I'm with you…" Sora said with a soft smile directed at Roxas,

"…Whatever" Roxas muttered as a soft blush tinted his cheeks and he turned away from Sora.

"Roxas don't turn away from me!" Sora whined as Roxas just huffed and didn't look at Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora whined as he grabbed onto the blushing boy.

**3 Hours later**

"….You know what Roxas?" Sora asked as he continued to hold onto said boy.

Roxas just looked at him out of the corner of his eye in response. Sora smiled innocently as he spoke his next sentence as if he didn't understand what he was saying.

"You need to get laid!"

"What!" Roxas all but shrieked as he turned around to Sora.

"What do you say?" Sora asked as he released Roxas who was glaring at him.

"No." Roxas said sharply.

"Aw, you don't want some weirdo to take your virginity?" Sora teased as he poked Roxas nose.

"Shut up!" Roxas exclaimed as he blushed.

"If it's important to you Roxas, then I can cut you a deal." Sora said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked as he tried to calm his blush down.

"I'll take your virginity away for you." Sora said with a serious face.

Silence..

.

.

.

"What the hell Sora!" Roxas yelled as he got up to chase the laughing brunet.

"But Roxas, I would totally rock your world!" Sora said as he ran away from the angry blond.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled as his whole face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"But Roxas, it would feel really good!" Sora said as he winked at Roxas.

"I said shut up!" Roxas yelled as Sora laughed harder.

"Ugh…"

Roxas and Sora stopped running around as they heard a groan come from Ventus.

"Ventus!" Roxas called out as he ran over to said boy.

"R-Roxas?.." Ventus uttered softly.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked quickly as Sora appeared next to him staring at Ventus.

"I feel…okay" Ventus uttered as he slowly sat up.

"You shouldn't really be moving yet." Roxas exclaimed as he helped him.

"That's a load of crap" Sora said as he watched Roxas help Ventus up.

"Sora!" Roxas said as he glared at Sora who sighed.

"It's obvious that he's in pain" Sora said as he saw Ventus wince as Roxas touched him.

"So, you don't have to be mean about it." Roxas muttered as he made sure Ventus was comfortable.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked as Ventus looked down at the sheets covering him.

"Nothing…" Ventus said softly.

"Ventus even you know that's a load of bull, you looked like you got ran over by a car!" Sora said as he stared at the shaking boy.

"Nothing happened to me." Ventus said again as he balled his hands into fists.

"Ventus, we just want to help you." Roxas said softly.

"I don't need help, nothing happed to me." Ventus said as he balled his fist tighter.

"Ventus, when you came here you kept on saying you were sorry, why was that?" Roxas asked the question that had bugged him ever since Ventus got there.

"I… said w-what?" Ventus asked as he gulped sounding terrified.

"You just kept on saying sorry over and over again, why?" Roxas asked as he saw Ventus calm down a little.

"I just need to know." Ventus whispered as he kept his eyes fixed on his fists.

"Ventus?" Sora said carefully as he kept his eyes locked on said boy.

"What?" Ventus asked as he fisted his hands tighter.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked again, bent on getting an answer.

"Nothi-"

"Don't lie I know something happened to you." Sora said seriously.

"No it didn't" Ventus muttered as his fists balled up even tighter making his nails bite into his skin.

"Was the person who did this to you-"

"I SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ventus yelled loudly as he looked up and glared at Sora.

Roxas was shocked as he saw Ventus. He had tears running down his cheeks, with puffy red eyes. His hands were bleeding and he was shaking violently. He was glaring at Sora so hard it chilled Roxas to the bone.

"Ventus.." Roxas said softly as he lightly touched the boy.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Ventus yelled as he quickly moved away from Roxas.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked softly.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ventus yelled as he quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"Ventus!" Roxas called as he followed the boy.

"Leave me alone!" Ventus screamed as he ran out of Sora's house.

"But…" Roxas whispered as he stared at the door.

"Roxas?" Sora asked as he walked over to the boy.

"Why didn't you shut up! Maybe he wouldn't have left if you didn't try to force answers from him!" Roxas yelled at Sora.

Sora just sighed as Roxas glared at him.

"Sorry…" Sora whispered

"I just don't understand anything anymore…" Roxas whispered as he stared at the floor.

"Roxas.." Sora said.

"What?" Roxas asked as he looked up.

"Remember when I was messing with you earlier?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?" Roxas asked

"I did it to see your face get red when you got mad." Sora said with a chuckle.

"What?" Roxas asked

"But….I'm serious about taking your virginity away…" Sora whispered as he slowly walked away from Roxas.

Roxas would have thought Sora was joking, but his face was so serious. As serious as when he was talking to Ventus. Roxas blushed dark red.

What did Sora mean...

**-00000000-**

**Please review if you still love me and my story!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and keep on reading this to the end.**

**If you would like you can check out my new stories!**

_**Bye~ **_


End file.
